Chroniques d'une vampire au temps des maraudeurs
by Lywen
Summary: Chapitre 11 † Une vampire à Poudlard, enseignant la défense contre les forces du mal... quelle ironie ! Les maraudeurs sont bien décidés à résoudre cet énigme mais une guerre s’apprête à éclater, il faut choisir son camp et lutter pour sa vie. †
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** Je ne vole personne moi !

**Rating:** PG-13

**Genre:** Ché po

**Auteur:** Lywen

**_

* * *

_**

**_Partie 1 : Au temps des maraudeurs, chroniques d'une vampire lors de la première guerre contre Voldemort._**  
  
**Prologue**  
  
La Tête du Sanglier regroupait pas mal de gens louches et sombres mais n'était qu'un bar sorcier, parmis tant d'autres. Saisei Tokugawa, vampire venue de l'est, vampirisée même avant l'ère Edo, se trouvait assise dans un coin sombre de la pièce, buvant tranquillement son verre de sang. Toute vêtue de noir, elle observait les présents de ses yeux rouges, son visage plongé dans l'ombre de son capuchon, semblant attendre quelqu'un.  
  
Il ne fit acte de présence qu'à la tombée de la nuit. Il n'était pas vampire pourtant, où alors le vieil homme cachait bien les choses. Elle ne le vit pas entrer, pas plus que les autres d'ailleurs. Elle ne le remarqua que lorsqu'il s'assit sur la chaise en face d'elle.  
  
Albus Dumbledore n'avait pas énormément changé en 30 ans. Certes il avait vieilli et sa chevelure autrefois couleur châtaine avait pris la teinte gris argenté qui lui donnait un air 'grand-père' assez étrange quand on avait connu le jeune Dumbledore.  
  
« Pourquoi vous cachez-vous le visage sous un si sombre tissu, Saisei ? » Demanda-t-il en guise de bonsoir.  
  
Saisei ôta d'un geste lent le capuchon, dévoilant un visage d'une pâleur mortelle encadré de longs cheveux noirs, aux yeux rouge sang et barré d'une cicatrice sur la joue gauche en forme de croix de Jésus retournée. Un léger sourire apparut sur les lèvres Dumbledore qui retrouvait à ce moment une amie depuis longtemps perdue qui n'avait pas changé, contrairement à lui, pauvre humain était-il, soumis à la loi de la vieillesse.  
  
« Comment allez-vous, Albus ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix calme mais impassible.  
  
« Je suis las, ma chère amie, las de la guerre et de toutes ces batailles mais heureux de vous retrouver toujours en un seul morceau ! » Répondit-il, finissant sa phrase en un chaleureux sourire. « J'ai été surpris en recevant votre candidature pour le poste de professeur de Défense mais je ne doute pas que vous entreriez très bien dans ce rôle... Toutefois, j'aimerais savoir ce qui vous a poussé à faire une chose pareille... » Fit- il, entrant dans le vif du sujet.  
  
« C'est tout naturel... Hé bien, disons que j'ai bien envie de tenir une place, si minime soit-elle, dans cette guerre car même si les affaires des humains ne nous concernent pas, Voldemort ne s'attaque pas qu'aux hommes à ce que je sache, et que j'ai également envie d'aider un vieil ami qui semble en avoir besoin. »  
  
« Oh... Croyez-vous que votre peuple accepterait de s'allier à nous ? » Demanda-t-il, un semblant d'espoir apparaissant au loin.  
  
« Non, certainement pas, et si c'était le cas, je serais la première à me planter une dague dans le cœur ! Les vampires ne forment pas un peuple. Ils préfèrent de loin la solitude et la liberté d'action. Du moment qu'ils servent la cause ancestrale vampirique, ils peuvent être tout aussi bien mercenaires que bibliothécaires, en Asie ou en Angleterre, connu ou inconnu des autres vampires, cela ne fait aucune différence. Si des vampires, autres que moi, se ralliaient à vous, je crains fort que ce ne soit qu'en très petit nombre et servant une cause autre que la vôtre, mais dont le but est commun : Détruire Voldemort. » Répondit Saisei, un léger froncement de sourcil venant compléter le tout.  
  
« L'espoir fait vivre » Répliqua Dumbledore. « Bon et bien, l'entretien est terminé et vous êtes engagée. Vous pourrez emménager à Poudlard quand bon vous semblera »  
  
« Immédiatement ? » Demanda-t-elle, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres.  
  
« Si vous voulez » Répondit Albus en se levant, bientôt imité.  
  
Personne ne fit attention aux deux être qui quittèrent la Tête du Sanglier non sans payer, se dirigeant désormais vers Poudlard, école de sorcellerie d'Angleterre.

* * *

Voilà, dites moi ce que vous en pensez et si ça vaut le coup que je poste la suite.

Merci.

.:LyLy:.


	2. Un nouveau professeur

**Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que le prologue, reviewez svp, c'est pas des conneries quand on dit que c'est encourageant. Merci )**

* * *

**_Partie 1: Au temps des maraudeurs, chroniques d'une vampire lors de la première guerre contre Voldemort.  
_**  
**Chapitre 1 :** **Un nouveau professeur  
**  
Saisei avait demandé à ce que ses affaires soient transférées de la chambre qu'elle louait à la Tête du Sanglier jusqu'à ses appartements de Poudlard. Les elfes de maison n'avaient pas rechigné, leur commandeur étant professeur. Vampire, Saisei Tokugawa tenait particulièrement à sa fierté qu'elle ne laissait personne ébranler. Elle n'allait pas faire dans la dentelle pour de simples elfes qui avaient choisi la voie de la servitude. S'ils le voulaient, il pourrait très bien en être autrement, se soulever contre les sorciers et être libre. Mais ce n'était pas le problème de la vampire, loin de là.  
  
Arrivée dans ses appartements, elle observa la pièce : de style simple, l'entrée donnait sur un petit salon au canapé unique placé devant une grande cheminée avec, dans un coin, un grand fauteuil et une table basse à côté d'une grande bibliothèque en bois foncé. Le tout entrant dans les tons rouge et bordeaux, les murs recouverts de vieilles tentures aux motifs divers. Elle traversa la pièce dont le sol était recouvert d'un grand tapis rouge sang. Elle eut un sourire : Parfait pour cacher les taches de sang. Dumbledore prévoyait vraiment toujours tout. Elle prit l'une des trois portes, l'entrée non-incluse, qui donnaient sur le salon.  
  
C'était la cuisine. Une petite kitchenette simple, un frigo et ce qui équivalait à un micro-ondes dans le monde sorcier ainsi qu'une table entourée de deux chaises. Le strict nécessaire. Elle passa à la pièce suivante.  
  
Le bureau, simple pièce d'aspect sobre qui donnait sur sa salle de classe. Elle la modifiera un peu plus tard, en particulier ces grandes fenêtres donnant sur le parc. Heureusement qu'il faisait nuit. Ce n'était pas que la vue du soleil l'effrayait, elle ne supportait pas son contact malgré le fait qu'elle n'en mourait pas. L'âge d'un vampire avait beaucoup d'importance de par ses pouvoirs et ses aptitudes. Elle quitta le bureau pour monter par l'escalier se trouvant derrière la 3e porte.  
  
La chambre. Du même style et dans les mêmes couleurs que le salon, elle était meublée d'un grand lit à baldaquin qui semblait dater du Moyen-Age, d'une commode en bois ciré noir et d'une grande armoire, jumelle du second meuble de par la couleur et la matière. Sa valise et ses deux grands sacs étaient posés au pied du lit.  
  
Premièrement, elle vérifia qu'elle avait bien tout, ne faisant confiance à personne. Ses armes, ses livres, ses vêtements, ses effets personnels... Tout était là. Dommage, elle se serait un peu amusée à saigner l'un des elfes de maison s'il en avait été autrement. Elle entreprit ensuite de ranger ses vêtements dans l'armoire. Tous étaient de style « gothique » comme on appelait maintenant, noirs et pourpre et tous plutôt anciens. Le dernier à entrer dans le meuble était une magnifique robe de soirée rouge sang, au décolleté plutôt avantageux (ou bien avantageant ?), décorée de filament noirs dessinant des formes aléatoires sur tout le bas de la robe, partants de sa taille.  
  
Elle avait rempli la moitié du meuble, l'autre moitié servit à ses armes plutôt nombreuses.  
  
Tout d'abord, une grande arbalète, suivie d'un arc gakkung, bien balancé et orné de runes anciennes. Elle sortit aussi le pack de flèches de le rangea à côté des arcs. Vinrent ensuite les dagues, au nombre de trois, toutes coulées dans l'argent mais ayant chacune sa propre caractéristique. Un poignard à la garde d'ivoire et deux grands sabres, appelés communément katana, virent compléter la collection. Les sabres étaient de deux différentes longueurs. L'un était un katana commun, la lame longue d'environ 80 cm tandis que l'autre mesurait près d'1m50 de long, garde non comprise. Elle n'arriva pas à faire entrer ce dernier dans l'armoire et, préférant avoir toujours au moins une arme près d'elle, elle le posa sur la petite commode qui se trouvait à la tête du lit.  
  
Restait un sac contenant ses livres qu'elle préféra laisser là. Elle se changea. La nuit était bien avancée, elle n'avait rejoint ses appartements qu'après une longue discussion avec Dumbledore sur la situation actuelle de la résistance face au mage noir. Elle n'aimait pas ça. Ce Voldemort prenait trop de pouvoir en trop peu de temps et ses alliés se trouvaient partout.  
  
Saisei, ayant décidé d'enseigner la défense contre les forces du mal à Poudlard, n'aurait pas l'occasion de réduire ces alliés au silence comme elle aurait aimé le faire. Mais elle s'était rabattue sur le point positif de l'affaire : Elle se trouvait au point stratégique de la guerre. La réduction des troupes de Voldemort, si elles étaient cachées et séparées, serait longue et inutile. Comme le mage noir, il valait mieux frappé un grand coup une seule fois que de perdre un temps précieux en recherches inutiles.  
  
Ce fut plongée dans ses pensées, qu'elle trouva le sommeil. Un sommeil léger mais réparateur. A défaut de pouvoir se gorger d'autant de sang qu'elle aurait voulu, elle retrouvait son énergie dans une pratique humaine. Même les elfes ne dormaient pas, ils se plongeaient dans un état second qui leur permettait de faire toutes les actions dont ils désiraient. C'était bien plus pratique mais Saisei n'avait jamais réussi cette technique et, las d'essayer, elle avait abandonné.  
  
[ [ [ [ [ [ o ] ] ] ] ] ]  
  
La vampire consacra les quelques jours qui suivirent à la révision des sorts de défense et d'attaque et à la préparation de ses cours. Sachant que l'école française de magie consacrait un cours entier à l'apprentissage du duel, elle avait demandé au directeur si elle avait l'autorisation d'en apprendre quelques bases à ses élèves ce qu'il avait accepté, demandant toutefois ironiquement si c'était une façon déloyale de tenter de surpasser Beaux-Bâtons. Elle avait répondu, tout aussi ironiquement, par la positive avant de quitter la pièce, une idée en tête.  
  
Août passa rapidement. Saisei s'était rabattue à devoir dormir la journée et travailler la nuit, la chaleur et le soleil l'harassant plus que tout autre chose. Et dire que les cours ne pourrait jamais se dérouler de la même façon. Elle eut un sourire en se demandant si Dumbledore accepterait mais elle s'interdit de poser la question à son vieil ami.  
  
La mi-août vit Poudlard accueillir l'arrivée du reste du corps enseignant. Dumbledore la convoqua à une réunion se tenant dans la grande salle... en plein après-midi ! Elle soupira, peu ravie de l'heure mais ne pouvant strictement rien y faire, seulement prier à ce que le ciel se fasse tout à coup orageux mais cela ne semblait pas non plus au goût du ciel qui restait inlassablement bleu et découvert.  
  
Ce fut une vampire résignée, vêtue de noir et de rouge, une unique dague à sa ceinture, qui traversa les couloirs chauds et déserts de Poudlard, se rendant dans la grande salle en vue d'être présentées à ses futurs « collègues ».  
  
A son entrée, elle découvrit que tous étaient déjà là mais pas depuis longtemps, certains saluaient encore seulement leurs camarades avant de s'installer à leur place. Dumbledore l'aperçut directement et se leva.  
  
« Chers professeurs, je vous présente celle qui sera cette année, professeur de Défense, Saisei Tokugawa ! En espérant que son contrat dure plus longtemps que ceux de ses prédécesseurs. »  
  
Il l'invita à s'asseoir à l'unique place qui restait de libre, ce qu'elle fit, plissant légèrement les yeux sous les rayons du soleil passants par les grandes fenêtres qui lui cinglaient le visage. Dumbledore lui présenta tout le monde, ne pipant mot sur sa race ou sur sa provenance. Elle mémorisa les noms : McGonagal, professeur de métamorphose, Flitwick, professeur d'enchantement, Trelawney, professeur de divination, Sparrow, professeur de potion, Chourave, professeur de botanique, etc.  
  
La réunion était d'un monotone si intense que Saisei parti à divaguer dans ses pensées, les yeux mi-clos, fatiguée d'une nuit et d'une matinée à travailler, ainsi que d'un trop plein de soleil. Dumbledore sembla le remarquer et, pendant que les professeurs débattaient sur la question « Fallait-il toujours laisser les élèves sortir à Pré-au-Lard ? », il lui glissa quelques mots.  
  
« Vous semble fatiguée, ma chère, quelque chose ne va pas ? »  
  
« Tout va bien Dumbledore, à part ce temps exécrable ! »  
  
Il sourit d'un air entendu, puis intervint auprès des enseignants en scandant un « Si vous ne laissez pas les élèves, tout du moins les plus âgés, se rendre à Pré-au-Lard, vous vous retrouverez bien vite avec des étudiants stressés parcourant tous les couloirs pour un oui ou pour un non ! » Et il enchaîna avec un « Un bal cette année ? » innocent, changeant de sujet avant même que quelqu'un ai pu protesté.  
  
Une goutte de sueur rouge sang perla au coin de la tempe de la vampire, preuve d'une transpiration et d'un corps uniquement composés de sang. Preuve également que la vampire ressentait la chaleur et qu'il était temps pour elle de quitter la grande salle. Elle s'essuya le visage du dos de la main avant de prendre congé de ses collègues et de sortir à grands pas. Elle parcourut quelques couloirs, la chaleur y étant beaucoup moins forte et les rayons moins nombreux. Ce qu'elle haïssait le soleil.  
  
Elle arriva en vue de ses appartements. La rentrée était prévue dans moins d'une semaine déjà et elle avait fini ce qui lui restait de cours à préparer ce matin. Elle pensait à avaler une pochette de sang puis de descendre dans une petite ville moldue pour se rassasier plus goulûment. Elle prononça le mot de passe de ses appartements mais s'arrêta sur le seuil de sa porte, ayant entendu un bruit étrange dans son dos. Une sorte de feulement rauque avait été émise des ombres mouvantes d'un coin du couloir mais il ne fallut qu'un coup d'œil au professeur Tokugawa avant de rentrer dans le salon, laissant la porte grande ouverte.  
  
Comme si de rien n'était, elle suivit ses plans. Et c'est alors qu'elle dégustait sa poche de sang que l'origine du feulement daigna se montrer. Saisei sourit en la voyant apparaître : Une belle et grande panthère noire aux yeux ambre. Saisei la connaissait bien, pour avoir parcourut maintes et maintes régions en sa compagnie. Le félin ne lui avait jamais dit son nom alors la vampire avait pris les devants, le nommant Lucifel.  
  
Lucifel n'avait pas le don de parole ni de télépathie mais Saisei avait réussi à établir un lien entre elle et l'animal, c'était une des plus courantes magies du clan Gangrel, un clan de vampires errants pour la plupart, solitaires et vivants en marge de la société, mais qui entretiennent un lien étroit avec la nature, duquel elle avait fait partie.  
  
Repensant à cela, elle passa, sans s'en rendre compte, un doigt sur sa joue balafrée, sa fierté de vampire bafouée par une simple cicatrice...  
  
[ [ [ [ [ [ o ] ] ] ] ] ]  
  
Laissant Lucifel dans la chambre où il avait toute l'occasion de se prélasser sur son lit, Saisei quitta le château sans rencontrer âme qui vive. Aux portes, elle s'arrêta, regardant le ciel qui commençait à perdre sa belle couleur azur, avant d'incanter un court moment. Son corps sembla alors se modifier, faisant place à un nuage de brume noire qui fut soudainement soufflé par le vent, disparaissant totalement.

* * *

Il me semble court mais je m'arrête là, c'est plus facile pour introduire la suite comme ça. 

A plus les gens !

.:LyLy:.


	3. Repas nocturne

**Voilà le 2e chapitre... PG-13, je répète au cas où... C'est pas pour faire joli !**  
  
**Remerciements :** Un Ô combien très grand merci aux reviewers dont les RaR sont en bas de page :D et un big big thx à Bibiphoque pour m'avoir permis d'utiliser son personnage de rôle play )  
  
**Réparation du petit oubli :** 7e année des maraudeurs XD  
  
**Avis :** Je n'en suis qu'au deuxième chapitre mais je prévois déjà une suite pour cette histoire que je prévoyais en deux parties dès le départ. Je ne sais pas si la première partie sera longue ou non mais je peux déjà vous dire quelque chose – histoire de vous faire languir : La première partie se passe au temps des maraudeurs, et la deuxième au temps d'Harry Potter (Elle se nommera d'ailleurs « Chroniques d'une vampire au temps d'Harry Potter »... original, n'est-ce pas ? uu')  
  
**Contre-Avis :** 'Faut déjà que je finisse cette partie, on verra après hein ? mdr

* * *

**_Partie 1 : Au temps des maraudeurs, chroniques d'une vampire lors de la première guerre contre Voldemort.  
_**  
**Chapitre 2 : _Repas nocturne_  
**  
Elle s'était installée au bar de façon à pouvoir avoir une vue d'ensemble sur la salle. Elle s'était, pour l'occasion, vêtue de vêtements plus moulants : un jean taille basse et un tee-shirt rouge sang dévoilant une grande partie de son ventre. Ses longs cheveux noirs retombaient en cascades dans son dos et un sort de dissimulation avait donné une couleur vert jade à ses yeux. Pour tout arme, elle avait placé son poignard dans sa botte.  
  
Ainsi totalement différente de ce qu'elle est en réalité, Saisei observait la plus grande partie des clients qui peuplaient ce bar moldu. Il ne devait y avoir pas plus de deux sorciers, un couple qui discutait dans un coin de la salle. Elle n'y fit pas attention. Elle cherchait une proie et pas n'importe laquelle.  
  
Les hommes étaient faciles à ensorceler. Un sort de domination aurait suffit à entraîner un de ces hommes au-dehors et elle l'aurait vidée de son sang sans qu'il ne se soit rendu compte de quoi que ce soit. Mais elle aimait bien s'amuser un peu avant, jouer avec la nourriture rendait l'affaire beaucoup plus plaisante.  
  
C'est ainsi qu'elle repéra sa proie. Un homme à l'apparence plutôt jeune, assis seul au bar non loin d'elle et qui, visiblement, semblait décider à noyer sa solitude dans l'alcool. Elle se leva de son propre siège, sa vodka pomme à la main, et vint s'asseoir sur le siège libre à côté de lui. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil avant de finir son whisky d'un coup sec.  
  
« Bonsoir » Lui sourit-elle.  
  
Il se tourna vers elle, un peu étonné et hocha la tête en répétant ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle lui sourit et se présenta.  
  
« Enchantée Saisei » Répondit-il. « Moi c'est Peter »  
  
« Moi de même Peter »  
  
Elle lui paya un verre et entreprit de démarrer une conversation qui dura une grande partie de la soirée. Ce n'est que lorsque le bar du fermer qu'ils sortirent mais ne se séparèrent pas. Soûl, Peter la fixait et elle restait là, sur le trottoir, à le regarder calmement. Il bafouilla quelque chose comme un « Je vous raccompagne ? » et elle acquiesça légèrement. Il la guida à sa voiture.  
  
Arrivée devant la voiture rouge de Peter, Saisei sentait sa soif monter de plus en plus. Il lui ouvrit galamment la portière et elle monta sans discuter. Peter rejoint sa place de conducteur et démarra.  
  
Bien que soûl, il ne le semblait pas trop au volant. Et c'est une voiture en parfait état qui se gara dans une ruelle sombre à quelques rues.  
  
Peter regarda Saisei et Saisei regarda Peter. Il se pencha alors vers elle et l'embrassa. Il puait l'alcool mais ses lèvres chaudes collées aux siennes lui donnait envie, envie de plaisir et de sang, envie de cet homme dont elle ne connaissait rien, envie de le prendre, corps et âme. Le sang est la rivière de l'âme et on dit que quand un vampire boit votre sang, il vous vole votre âme et que si vous buvez le sang d'un vampire, vous devenez un être sans âme, amoral, avide de sang vous aussi.  
  
Peter se dévoila entreprenant et Saisei le laissa faire, l'envie faisant place à tout autre chose dans son esprit : ils firent l'amour dans cette ruelle miteuse, sans même apercevoir l'être qui, du haut du toit, gardait un œil sur la situation.  
  
Nue et tremblante, Saisei sentait le corps brûlant de Peter sur elle, les veines palpitantes de son cou à seulement quelques centimètres de ses lèvres et sa faim lui tiraillant les entrailles. Elle ne se fit pas attendre et l'humain poussa un cri de douleur en sentant les crocs pénétrer sa chair tandis que la vampire se délectait de ce nouveau plaisir, retrouvé depuis trop longtemps à son goût.  
  
Elle le vida entièrement et lécha les dernières gouttes avant de se rhabiller et de sortir de la voiture, y laissant le cadavre nu d'un homme dont elle ne connaissait que le prénom. Ses yeux rouges encore brillants d'excitation, elle se préparait à incanter à nouveau le sort de brume lorsqu'elle sentit sa présence.  
  
Il sauta enfin de l'immeuble, atterrissant lestement face à elle.  
  
Un chasseur...  
  
Pire encore, le sorcier qu'elle avait vu accompagné par une sorcière dans le bar un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Restait à savoir s'ils travaillaient en équipe où s'il avait distancé la jeune femme pour pouvoir faire son boulot : Tuer les vampires.  
  
« Qui es-tu ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix froide.  
  
Ne pouvant pas incanter sans se faire directement repérer, elle tenta de le faire parler, réfléchissant le plus rapidement possible. Sans armes, elle avait le plus intérêt à fuir, surtout si ce chasseur lui était connu.  
  
« Quelqu'un qui tient à rapidement en finir avec toi, vampire ! » Répondit- il durement.  
  
« Mais qui ne le fera pas... » Elle termina sa phrase par un murmure, un sort qui n'avait pas besoin d'incantation et qui rendrait léthargique son cher ami le chasseur.  
  
Le sort lancé, l'homme recula d'un pas mais ne sembla pas plus affecté que ça. Elle haussa un sourcil étonné mais ne dit mot.  
  
« Gangrel... » Ricana-t-il. « Je ne suis pas un de ces chasseurs de pacotilles ma chère ! Je vais t'envoyer en enfer avant même que tu n'aies pu incanté un sort plus puissant que ça ! »  
  
Il dégaina une arme moldue de fabrication qui lui était inconnue et tira mais Saisei l'évita en sautant rapidement sur le côté à la sortie de l'arme. Le chasseur continua toutefois à tirer mais toujours elle évita, jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte son jumeau.  
  
« Tu te fatigueras avant moi » Lui sourit-il sadiquement.  
  
Elle reçut une balle dans l'épaule et en grogna de douleur. Des balles en argent béni.  
  
« Espèce d'imbécile ! » Lui lança-t-elle alors qu'il la tenait en joue, plaquée contre l'un des murs. « Tue moi et ce sera la fin de ton monde ! »  
  
« J'en doute fort... » Répondit-il sceptique.  
  
« Hé bien dans ce cas, vous verrez bien... Au revoir, Mr Le Chasseur »  
  
Elle avait réussi à incanter à son insu, à l'aide d'un nouveau sort de dissimulation, et commençait alors à se transformer en brume. Loin de s'énerver, il la regarda disparaître.  
  
« Au revoir, Vampire »  
  
[ [ [ [ [ [ o ] ] ] ] ] ]  
  
Pour un atterrissage raté devant les grilles de Poudlard, elle avait de la chance qu'il fasse nuit noire. Elle se releva, quelque peu pantelante et pénétra dans l'école, rejoignant ses appartements, une main plaquée sur son épaule blessée et brûlante. Il fallait qu'elle enlève rapidement cette balle car si elle suivait ses veines et qu'elle arrivait au cœur, s'en serait piètrement fini de Saisei Tokugawa.  
  
Malheureusement, Dumbledore l'attendait dans son salon.  
  
« Bon dieu ! » Fit-il en la voyant arriver. « Que s'est-il pass ? »  
  
« Maudite rencontre avec un chasseur du village moldu voisin, épargnez-moi vos remarques sur le sujet, Dumbledore et appelez votre infirmière en charge, vous seriez gentil... »  
  
La vampire se laissa tomber dans le divan, étouffant un grognement. Dumbledore ne tarda pas à appeler Pomfresh qui débarqua bientôt comme une tornade dans le salon, un elfe de maison portant une lourde trousse de secours, courant derrière elle.  
  
La médicomage rechigna un peu à devoir soigner une vampire mais s'exécuta, ôtant la balle de l'épaule de Saisei et nettoyant la plaie.  
  
« Le reste se fera tout seul... » Marmonna la vampire en guise de remerciement.  
  
Les deux sorciers la laissèrent enfin seule et elle ne pensa même pas à retenir Dumbledore pour connaître la raison de sa présence dans son salon en plein milieu de la nuit. Elle alla se coucher, adressant un simple 'bonne nuit' à Lucifel qui la regarda passer, intrigué d'en savoir plus.  
  
[ = = = = = o = = = = = ]  
  
Deux yeux émeraude étaient fixés sur le jeune étalon qui trottinait gracieusement dans l'enclos, suivant ses mouvements avec soin, détaillant l'animal sous toutes les coutures. Un léger sourire apparut sur les lèvres du jeune homme lorsque le yearling s'arrêta enfin de piaffer, ses yeux noirs posés sur l'intrus accoudé à la barrière de son enclos.  
  
Azaël Thor s'écarta de la barrière, grand jeune homme de 17 ans aux longs blonds. Sa famille, originaire de Suède, avait emménagé en Angleterre à peu près un mois auparavant, amenant tout ce qu'ils possédaient dans ce pays, y compris leurs chevaux. Bien qu'assez peu connue, les Thor étaient l'une des plus vieilles familles de sang pur du monde sorcier et n'avaient pas pour notoriété de le revendiquer ouvertement comme les Malfoy ou les Black. Mais malgré tout, la venue d'un mage noir surnommé Voldemort avaient changé beaucoup de choses et amené des troubles dans leur famille.  
  
Ainsi, le jeune homme avait découvert un jour, peu après leur arrivée, que la promotion de son père en tant que conseiller auprès du ministre de la magie Cornélius Fudge – raison pour laquelle ils avaient déménagé – n'était pas le fruit de son bon travail au ministère suédois mais bien celui de son bon travail auprès de Voldemort. Azaël avait découvert que son père était en fait un mangemort.  
  
Il n'en avait fait part à personne, pas même à son frère avec lequel il partageait tout. Bryan avait 22 ans mais n'était en fait que le demi-frère d'Azaël. Il avait des cheveux châtain foncé coupés courts et les yeux bleus. Le jour, il passait son temps à traîner dans la maison, au grand dam de madame Thor, et la nuit, il allait faire le tour des bars avec sa petite amie ou une bande de copains. Azaël ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait exactement : son frère ne lui en avait jamais soufflé mot et, connaissant son caractère, le plus jeune avait préféré ne pas insister.  
  
C'est sur ces dernières pensées qu'il rentra dans le manoir par la porte de la cuisine, retirant ses bottes sales pour ne pas faire enrager sa mère, et monta dans sa chambre, au premier étage. Il chercha des yeux si Silver, son faucon, avait déjà rapporté le courrier mais il ne vit ni missive ni volatile mais il était encore tôt, 8 heures du matin tout au plus. Il se demandait si Bryan était rentré cette nuit ou s'il avait passé la soirée chez sa fiancée. Si c'était le cas, il ne verrait pas le jeune homme avant ce soir ou demain au plus tard.  
  
Soupirant, il se laissa tomber sur son lit. Dans 3 jours, il rentrerait à Poudlard mais n'en était pas rassuré pour autant. Il s'était renseigné sur l'école et haïssait déjà ce qui allait se passer le premier jour. Il était sûr de tomber à Serpentard... et il ne voulait pas aller à Serpentard. Il ne voulait pas suivre le même chemin que son père et faire partie de cette bande de sbires sans cervelle qui rêvaient d'embrasser le bout des pieds d'un malade mental. Il voulait vivre sa vie, sans contraintes et sans maître. Personne pour lui dire quoi faire, personne pour lui donner des ordres.  
  
Il fixait rêveusement le plafond lorsqu'un bruit sourd ne le fit sursauter, provenant de la pièce adjacente... la chambre de Bryan ! Ainsi donc le buveur était rentré de la nuit... mais ne semblait pas de très bonne humeur.  
  
Azaël se leva et se risqua d'aller coller son oreille au mur. Ce manoir était si vieux que si vous ne lanciez pas un sortilège d'insonorisation sur les murs, ils étaient pareils au gruyère pour ce qui est de filtrer les conversations.  
  
« Bryan, calme-toi enfin... »  
  
La voix de sa petite amie...  
  
« J'aurais dû l'avoir ! »  
  
La voix de Bryan...  
  
« Cette garce a foutu le camp juste avant que je l'achève ! »  
  
Il avait beaucoup trop bu...  
  
« Tu ne l'aurais pas tuée ! Elle était bien plus forte qu'elle ne le laissait paraître, crois-moi ! Je suis arrivée à la fin mais j'ai bien vu qu'elle n'avait pas d'arme avant qu'elle ne s'évapore ! »  
  
Plutôt poreux comme conversation...  
  
« Saleté de vampire ! Je te jure que si je la retrouve, elle va le sentir passer ! »  
  
Il ne l'avait même pas écoutée...  
  
« Mon ange, calme-toi... »  
  
Azaël se décolla du mur. Son frère était chasseur de vampires ou il avait mal compris ? S'il n'avait pas prononcé ce mot, il aurait bien pu croire que lui aussi était mangemort. Mais son frère avait toujours préféré l'idée que si les sorciers ne s'étaient pas liés aux moldus, il n'y aurait presque plus de sorciers dans ce monde.  
  
Décidément, aucun des membres de la famille Thor ne proclamait les mêmes idéaux !

* * *

Réponses aux Reviews maintenant ! XD  
  
**Gabrielletrompelamort :** J'ai commencé à lire ta fic y a une semaine et je l'ai toujours pas finie T-T malgré le fait qu'elle soit géniale et que j'ai dévoré les premiers chapitres (je me suis arrêtée dans les alentours de 45 il me semble... j'lirais le reste plus tard ) ) Mais en tout cas, je suis ravie de voir que tu lis la mienne, et mm que tu l'aies mise dans tes favoris :D (bah quoi ? Ca vous arrive jamais de fouiller ffnet pendant des heures à la recherche de belles fics ?) Il est vrai que j'ai assemblé vampire et maraudeurs (sont pas cor là mais z'inquiétez vous po, Siri, Jamsie et Mumus vont bientôt arriver !!) dans la mm fic et c'est pas fini ! XD niark niark mais je vais me taire maintenant je pense... En tout cas, bon courage à toi et je posterais une review de ton côté dès que j'aurais le cœur à reprendre mes lectures... et le temps aussi ! (Note: J'ai aussi adoré "L'ombre de soi-même" et j'espère que tu vas pas la lacher !!!)  
  
**Pour les autres :** Merchi Merchi -) Je poste la suite dès que possible ! J'ai même déjà commencé le chapitre 3, pas mal hein ?  
  
.:LyLy:. (Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a de bien dans les yaoi ? Ô-ô?) 


	4. Poudlard Express

En avant pour le 3e ! Allez, let's go !

* * *

**_Partie 1 : Au temps des maraudeurs, chroniques d'une vampire lors de la première guerre contre Voldemort._**

**Chapitre 3 : _Poudlard Express_**

Le jour de la rentrée des étudiants était enfin arrivé et leur futur professeur de Défense était en pleine forme. Sa blessure n'était plus qu'un souvenir et sa faim se ferait moins oppressante pour encore quelques jours.

Saisei sortit de ses appartements, Lucifel sur ses talons. On ne s'attendait pas à une attaque de Voldemort le jour de la rentrée mais Dumbledore avait décidé que la protection des élèves était prioritaire, mais le ministre de la magie se faisant toujours aussi empoté, il lui avait refusé ne serait-ce qu'un seul auror. Le directeur s'était donc tourné vers son amie de longue date en qui il avait une totale confiance et lui avait demandé de monter à bord du Poudlard Express de façon à surveiller les élèves. Elle n'avait tout bonnement pas pu lui refuser ce service.

[ = = = = = o = = = = = ]

Lorsqu'Azaël débarqua sur le quai 9 ¾ en compagnie de son frère, il était un peu tendu. Le quai n'était pas encore bondé : Bryan avait préféré être un peu en avance car il avait un rendez-vous un peu plus tard dans la matinée et ne voulait pas être en retard. Néanmoins, on pouvait apercevoir ci et là plusieurs élèves en train de dire au revoir à leurs parents et ces derniers leur faire des recommandations de dernière minute. Azaël soupira légèrement en pensant que ses parents ne s'étaient jamais dérangés pour venir lui dire au revoir ; d'ailleurs, c'était à peine s'ils lui disaient bonjour quand ils le croisaient au hasard des couloirs de leur grand manoir.

La main de Bryan se posa soudain sur son épaule, tirant le jeune homme de ses pensées et l'incitant à avancer vers le train. Il agrippa alors sa valise et se dirigea vers l'un des porteurs qui s'avança alors vers lui.

« Ca ne va pas, petit frère ? » Demanda soudain Bryan dans leur langue maternelle.

Le brun lui tendit son faucon, gentiment posé sur son bras. La chemise avait été ensorcelée pour que les serres de l'animal ne blessent pas la peau à sang. Azaël récupéra Silver.

« Ca va très bien, Bryan, j'espère seulement ne pas atterrir à Serpentard... » Répondit le plus jeune de la même façon.

« T'inquiète pas, dans cette maison ou dans une autre, ne te laisse pas faire et suis tes propres convictions ! Ne laisse pas les autres te dicter tes actes et tes pensées ! »

Comment avait-il pu envisager ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde que son frère était mangemort ?

« Ok, grand frère... Merci »

Bryan lui sourit légèrement, lui serrant toujours doucement l'épaule. Azaël disparut enfin dans l'un des wagons, laissant le jeune chasseur sur le quai qui commençait doucement à se remplir. Il resta là quelques instants, observant la foule, avant que son regard ne tombe sur la silhouette qui échangeait quelques mots avec le conducteur du train.

La vampire de l'autre soir.

Il l'observa un moment, se souvenant que ce que Sara avait lui dit. C'était vrai qu'elle ne ressemblait pas vraiment à ces vampires que l'on croise dans les rues sombres et miteuses, ceux qui ne sont que les restes des repas des grands mais de là à la dire plus âgée donc plus forte que les autres... Bryan n'y croyait pas vraiment.

Ce fut un chasseur quelque peu pensif qui s'approcha d'une de ses proies. Mais à peine avait-il fait 10 mètres que le regard écarlate se posa durement sur lui.

« Mr le Chasseur... » Fit-elle, un peu surprise sans doute de le trouver là.

Il ne lui répondit pas, fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Le conducteur était retourné dans sa locomotive et une grande panthère noire se tenait aux pieds de la jeune femme.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » Fit-il soudain. « Et que faites-vous ici ? »

« Mon nom est Saisei Tokugawa, professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal à Poudlard »

« Comment ? » Son visage laissa entrevoir sa surprise quelques instants. « Comment un être comme toi à pu devenir professeur ?? »

« Cela ne vous concerne pas, et j'aimerais savoir votre nom avant de vous donner la permission de me tutoyer... »

« Bryan Thor »

Saisei haussa un sourcil, se souvenant d'avoir déjà entendu ce nom, mais elle s'abstint de tout commentaire.

« Très bien, Mr Thor, nous nous reverrons, j'en suis certaine. Peut-être même que nous combattrons alors mais, pour le moment, j'ai un train à surveiller... Si vous voulez, nous pouvons reporter cette conversation à plus tard ? »

« J'ai été convoqué par Dumbledore à Poudlard ce matin » Déclara-t-il.

« Bien, alors je suppose que nous nous reverrons ce soir... Mr le Chasseur »

Sans laisser à Bryan le temps de répondre, elle monta dans le train, suivie de près par Lucifel qui grogna en passant près des jambes de l'humain qui ne sursauta même pas. Bryan Thor quitta la gare de King's Cross et transplana pour Pré-au-Lard.

[ = = = = = o = = = = = ]

De son côté, Azaël n'avait pas perdu de temps pour trouver un compartiment libre, loupant alors la conversation qu'avait eu son frère avec son futur professeur de Défense qu'il ne tarderait pas à connaître, une fois arrivé à Poudlard. Il trouva ce qu'il cherchait dans les derniers compartiments et s'installa aussitôt, Silver toujours posé sur son bras.

Il caressait vaguement le plumage argenté de l'oiseau lorsque du bruit retentit dans le couloir, se rapprochant.

« Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit, James ? Y a plus un seul compart' de libre maintenant ! »

« Du calme, Patmol, on va bien finir par en trouver un ! Avec un peu de chance, y aura Evans dedans ! »

« Alors là, tu rêves, Cornedrue ! » S'immisça une tierce voix.

La porte du compartiment d'Azaël s'ouvrit soudain sur un jeune homme de taille moyenne, aux cheveux châtains mi-longs qui lui tombaient devant les yeux. Celui-ci s'arrêta sur le seuil et le regarda bizarrement.

« T'est nouveau ? » Fit-il en guise de salut.

Azaël ne lui répondit pas, continuant de caresser Silver tout en espérant que les intrus le laissent tranquilles. Mais au lieu de cela, le petit groupe de quatre adolescents de son âge s'installa sur les places libres de son compartiments.

« Pas très causant, dit donc... » Déclara un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs ébouriffés. « J'm'appelle James Potter et toi ? »

Le suédois posa son regard sur le clan des maraudeurs, les détaillant un à un. En plus de ceux qui lui avaient adressé la parole, il y avait un plus petit, au nez pointu et aux cheveux châtain clair et un quatrième aux cheveux plus foncé, au regard plutôt fatigué et au teint un peu pâle.

« Azaël Thor » Répondit-il finalement. « Et vous ? »

« A-quoi ? » S'exclama soudain le premier à être entré.

« Azaël »

Ils le regardèrent passablement étonnés.

« D'où tu viens ? »

« Répondez d'abord à ma question... »

« Remus Lupin, lui c'est Sirius Black et celui là- bas c'est Peter Petigrow » Répondit le fatigué qui s'était assis à côté de lui.

« Ok » Acquiesça-t-il. « Je viens de Suède, pour répondre à ta question Black, et oui je suis nouveau. Vous êtes dans quelle maison ? »

« Griffondor, bien sûr ! » S'exclama Sirius comme si c'était une évidence.

« Ah... » Répondit Azaël. « D'accord »

La conversation fut soudain interrompue. Le train venait de quitter la gare et Thor regardait alors le paysage défiler silencieusement par la fenêtre lorsque la porte du compartiment fut une nouvelle fois ouverte à la volée. Il essaya de ne pas en tenir compte mais on l'appela.

« Hey, Thor ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? »

Azaël leva alors les yeux sur un grand jeune homme aux cheveux blond platine et aux yeux gris acier. Il était accompagné de deux armoires à glaces dont Azaël ne tint même pas compte des détails, se basant simplement sur leur air un peu idiot caché derrière un masque qui se voulait autoritaire et une tonne de graisse qui paraissaient vaguement à des muscles. Il reconnut sans peine le fils Malfoy. Il avait entraperçut son père un jour dans son salon qui attendait Mr Thor pour un entretient qui se disait important.

« Je regarde les jolis arbres passer, Malfoy, et toi ? Tu veux que je vienne te les faire voir de plus près ? »

« On était juste venus te chercher, Thor, pour t'apprendre les choses que tu devrais absolument savoir avant d'entrer à Serpentard. A commencer par ne pas approcher de la vermine pareille ! »

Les maraudeurs qui avaient tout d'abord été trop intéressés par l'échange entre les deux blonds se levèrent d'un bond, fixant Malfoy avec colère. Azaël, lui, resta tranquillement assis.

« Premièrement, Malfoy, sache que je me fous complètement de toi, de ton père, de mon père et de ce qu'ils ont pu te dire ; deuxièmement, même si je suis à Serpentard, j'ai le droit de fréquenter qui bon me semble ; et troisièmement, regarde-toi dans la glace avant de traiter de vermine ceux qui valent bien plus que toi ! Adjö[1] ! »

La porte se referma soudainement sur le serpentard qu'on entendit jurer de l'autre côté, le battant coulissant étant venu lui fracasser le nez.

Azaël se retrouva avec quatre paires d'yeux mi-étonnés, mi-suspicieux fixés sur lui. Mais, comme si de rien n'était, il reprit sa contemplation du paysage sans piper mot.

[ = = = = = o = = = = = ]

Saisei avait passé la plupart du voyage accroupie sur le toit du train à surveiller le ciel et la terre. Les mangemorts n'auraient jamais tenté de transplaner dans un train en marche, qui plus est, magiquement protégé par Dumbledore lui-même. Lucifel était resté à l'intérieur du train pour surveiller discrètement les élèves et elle gardait un contact mental avec le félin depuis le début du voyage, débattant sur les chances que ce train soit attaqué par les élèves eux-même, d'où l'inutilité de parcourir les couloirs étroits.

Une pluie fine tombait maintenant et Saisei pouvait apercevoir les premières lueurs de Poudlard. Elle compta qu'ils y seraient dans les 20 minutes à suivre et espéra alors que la pluie ne se fasse pas plus drue durant ce laps de temps.

Mais c'était un véritable orage qui se préparait au loin. Et lorsque le Poudlard Express s'arrêta enfin à Pré-au-Lard, les vêtements et les cheveux du Professeur Tokugawa étaient trempés. Elle somma à Lucifel de rester à l'intérieur, le temps que les élèves sortent du train et se rendent à Poudlard. La vampire et la panthère n'apparurent que quand la dernière calèche eut disparue, passant furtivement dans la vision des derniers élèves de première année qu'Hagrid avait quelque mal à faire monter dans les barques.

* * *

[1] **Adjö **: Au revoir en Suédois, dans le sens d'adieu.

Chapitre 3 terminé, place au chapitre 4.


	5. Nouvelle maison

Voilà le 4e chapitre... Gryffondor ou Serpentard ?

Ps : Je ne sais pas quand vous arrivera ce chapitre, ma connection internet étant temporairement coupée.

* * *

**_Partie 1 : Au temps des maraudeurs, chroniques d'une vampire lors de la première guerre contre Voldemort._**

**Chapitre 4 : Nouvelle maison...**

C'était un Azaël quelque peu tendu qui attendait derrière une énorme porte, la porte de la grande salle, avec les premières années qui lui paraissaient minuscules. Il respira profondément. Qui choisirait le Choixpeau ? Dans quelle maison l'enverrait-il ? Ses espoirs étaient tournés vers Gryffondor mais une voix en lui ne faisait que lui répéter Serpentard. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi mais ces questions restaient là à le torturer. Quelque soit la réponse, il était impatient de la connaître.

Son regard dériva sur un des enfants qui l'entourait. Celui qui avait été à ses côtés lors de la traversée en barque du lac. C'était un petit gosse de 10 ans aux cheveux d'un noir de jais qui avait un regard fermé, froid et distant. Il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche de tout le long du voyage et Azaël ignorait donc son nom mais il semblait l'avoir déjà vu. Peut-être dans une des soirées qu'avaient organisées ses parents à leur arrivée dans ce pays.

Il n'eut pas l'occasion de débattre plus sur cette hypothèse. Les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent et le professeur McGonagall les emmena jusqu'à l'estrade réservée aux professeurs, passant entre 2 paires de tables où des yeux s'étonnaient de la présence d'un garçon de 17 ans parmi les premières années. Azaël s'efforça de garder une attitude neutre, un masque qu'il s'était bâti au fil des ans, et continua de marcher derrière McGonagall. Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir son frère assis à la table des professeurs, discutant avec le directeur.

‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡

Les maraudeurs regardèrent les élèves entrer dans la grande salle, parmi eux, Azaël, le garçon dont ils avaient fait la connaissance dans le train. James ne cessait de lui jeter des regards en coin tout en observant la table des professeurs.

Un jeune homme discutait à voix basse avec le directeur et une chaise restait vide. Sinon, tous les professeurs présents étaient ceux que James avait déjà côtoyé les années précédentes.

Tout à coup, Sirius rappela James à l'ordre en lui montrant que le choixpeau allait se mettre à chanter. Depuis quand écoutaient-ils ces vieilles chansons ?

‡ = ‡

La conversation entre Bryan Thor et le professeur Dumbledore prit fin lorsque les premières paroles du choixpeau furent prononcées, un sourire malicieux collé aux lèvres de Dumbledore.

« Cette année, bienvenue chers élèves

A Poudlard, là où vous venez apprendre vos sortilèges.

Mais soyez avertis en ce jour,

Car l'ombre rôde aux alentours.

Dehors, un mage noir fait des ravages,

D'innocentes victimes, alors soyez sages.

Choisissez bien vos amis,

Car il n'est jamais plaisant d'être trahis.

Choisissez bien votre clan,

Votre avenir en dépend.

Mais voilà, étudiant,

Que nous manque le temps.

Ici, je vais te répartir :

Une maison je vais te choisir,

Selon des critères étudiés depuis longtemps.

A la création de Poudlard,

Le rusé Serpentard

Choisit ceux qui suivaient avant tout leurs ambitions,

Tandis que le hardi Gryffondor

Aiderait les audacieux, les plus forts.

Rowena Serdaigle, enfin,

Prit ceux dont l'esprit restait le plus fin.

Quant à Poufsouffle la généreuse

Elle prit le reste et en fut heureuse.

Et voici, mes chers amis, que débute la répartition. »

(Bon, la chanson est nulle et courte mais j'suis pas chanteuse et encore mois compositrice ! ¬¬ Le truc qui faut voir c'est que c'est un peu comme dans le tome 5... Relisez celle-là si vous voulez)

Azaël avait lui aussi écouté attentivement mais ne vit rien d'exceptionnel au fait qu'un chapeau l'avertissait qu'il y avait toujours un risque de lier une amitié avec quelqu'un. McGonagall avait sortit un long parchemin et entamait une liste plus longue qu'il n'en paraissait. Elle lui avait dit qu'il serait réparti en dernier, après le discours de Dumbledore qui expliquerait la raison de sa venue. Il attendit donc patiemment, jetant de temps à autre un regard à Bryan qui semblait plongé dans ses pensées les plus profondes.

Enfin, lorsqu'il ne resta plus que lui devant le choixpeau, Dumbledore se leva et s'adressa à toute la salle.

« Chers élèves, tout d'abord je souhaiterais vous faire part de nombreux changements qui seront effectifs à Poudlard cette année. D'une part, et bien qu'elle ne soit pas encore arrivée, j'ai trouvé cette année un professeur pour le poste de Défense contre les forces du mal – Il s'éclaircit la voix – ainsi qu'un professeur de Duel. Les cours se feront en coalition avec la Défense contre les forces du mal. Veuillez accueillir comme il se doit le professeur Thor. »

Dumbledore fit une légère pose, le temps à Bryan Thor de saluer les élèves et d'accueillir quelques applaudissements.

« Autre chose encore. Cette année, nous accueillerons un nouvel élève qui nous vient de Suède et qui entrera directement en 7e année. Ainsi donc je laisse la parole au choixpeau ! »

« Thor, Azaël » Appela McGonagall avant de poser le choixpeau sur la tête du suédois.

« SERPENTARD » Cria le choixpeau après un moment de réflexion.

‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡

Lorsque Saisei Tokugawa pénétra dans la grande salle par la petite porte située derrière la table des professeurs, elle entraperçut un élève se dirigeant vers la table aux couleurs vert et argent et McGonagall emmenant un tabouret et un chapeau en dehors de la salle. Elle s'assit sur la chaise vide qui se présentait à elle avant de s'apercevoir avec horreur que c'était à côté d'un charmant jeune homme dont elle avait fait la connaissance dans une situation très peu enviable.

« On est en retard à ce que je voix ! »

« Mr le Chasseur... »

« Thor suffira merci » La coupa-t-il.

« Très bien, Thor... Que nous vaut votre présence à cette table ? »

« Dumbledore m'a engagé, tout comme vous. D'ailleurs, nous allons devoir travailler ensemble, professeur, et ce n'est pas pour me plaire. »

Le masque de Saisei tomba et Bryan y put librement y lire sa surprise mélangée à une désapprobation totale. La vampire jeta un regard noir au directeur qui fit semblant de l'ignorer puis se concentra sur son repas qu'elle ne mangea même pas.

‡ = ‡

De son côté, Azaël avait pris place à la table des Serpentards, le plus loin qui lui fut possible de Malfoy. Il ne parla à personne et se contenta de manger en observant la réaction des maraudeurs, assis à la table des lions. Il soupira en apercevant un regard en coin de Sirius qui ne lui semblait pas de bonne augure.

* * *

The End.

What do you think so ? Court, trop court... Comme d'hab', ça, ça ne change pas ;)

.LyLy.


	6. Recommencement

_Voilà, chapitre 5 a mit bcp de tps à venir mais je trouve qu'il en vallait la peine. L'histoire change du **tout au tout** alors... Lisez et reviewez svp !!!_

* * *

**_Partie 1 : Au temps des maraudeurs, chroniques d'une vampire lors de la première guerre contre Voldemort._**

**Chapitre 5: Recommencement...**

_Un mince rayon de lumière avait filtré à travers les rideaux, venant toucher un visage endormi, aussi pâle que la mort. La silhouette grogna de mécontentement et ramena la couverture miteuse sur sa figure, dénudant le bas de son corps mais protégeant son visage du méchant soleil..._

Il doit être près de 15h mais ça ne fait que 2h que je dors. Enfin, « DORMIR » C'est beaucoup dire. Le moindre bruit me sort de ce qu'on pourrait appeler une phase de somnolence. J'en ai assez, j'ai beau être crevée, je n'arrive pas à retrouver mon énergie, que ce soit dans la nourriture ou dans le repos. C'est pour cela que ce fichu rayon m'a réveillée. Mes réserves sont faibles, le moindre rayon de soleil est une torture alors que la semaine dernière j'arrivais encore à marcher sous le soleil de plomb qui règne sur cet été 2013. Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe, et ça m'en coûte de l'avouer.

Cela fait un mois que Voldemort, un très puissant mage noir, a été défait par un très puissant mage blanc... J'ai nommé Harry Potter lui-même. Malheureusement pour le monde sorcier, la défaite du mal n'a pas été sans conséquences dramatiques. Albus Dumbledore n'est plus, le ministre de la magie est un incapable, les piliers des membres du ministère se sont retrouvés être des mangemorts, Gringotts est en décadence... Pour résumer, le monde de la magie nage en plein bordel : Le galion a énormément chuté, la sécurité dans les rues est nulle et, le pire de tout, les moldus sont au courant... Et ça, c'est un gros problème !

Repartis dans leurs croyances stupides, les moldus se mettent à débusquer tous les sorciers afin de les exterminer. Je vous l'ai dit : C'est le bordel chez les sorciers ! Comment voulez-vous que ce problème se règle facilement ? Si seulement un jeune homme de 20 ans maintenant, marqué d'une cicatrice en forme d'éclair, ne s'était pas volatilisé dans la nature, cela aurait pu se passer autrement. Mais il avait également fallu qu'Harry Potter disparaisse sans laisser aucune trace.

J'en ai marre... Je me lève, je n'arriverais pas à dormir. Je titube en traversant la chambre miteuse meublée d'un lit et d'une commode. J'entre dans la salle de bain et allume la lumière. Dehors, le soleil luit mais ici rien ne passe, il fait noir comme dans un trou. La salle d'eau est tout aussi miteuse que la chambre. C'est tout ce que j'ai pu me payer... Rien qu'à voir le miroir brisé, la baignoire écaillée, l'évier plein d'une substance dont je ne préfère pas connaître le nom et le sol à moitié défoncé, vous pourriez aisément me qualifier de pauvre. Pourtant, en valeur ancienne du galion, je serais encore assez riche.

Lorsque je lève enfin les yeux vers mon reflet, ce n'est qu'une ombre aux contours vagues, fantomatiques. J'ai beau être ce que je suis, j'arrive pourtant à distinguer mon reflet dans une glace. Pour des yeux humains, il n'y aurait rien... Pour les humains, les vampires n'ont pas de reflets. En fait, ce que je vois n'est en réalité que mon fantôme, un fantôme m'éclairant sur mon apparence physique, apparence qui me laisse perplexe.

Mes cheveux sont sales, ma peau est beaucoup trop pâle, mes yeux sont ternes et enfin, mes vêtements passent pour de vrais sacs ! Je ne suis qu'un squelette ambulant. Conclusion : Il faut vraiment que je me dégotte une proie et vite fait. Deux si possible, ce ne sera pas de trop pour combler le manque.

Enfin bon, pour le moment, je vais me contenter d'un bain. Je fais couler l'eau. Bouillante. Je me déshabille. Mon corps est sale, je me dégoûte moi-même. Je ne retrouve même pas de consolation à voir que mes tatouages sont toujours aussi beaux. Si c'est la seule chose qui reste belle sur moi, il n'y a pas de quoi être fière.

Le bain m'a fait du bien. Je tente de trouver des vêtements propres dans la commode. Le soleil se couche, je vais sortir. J'enfile rapidement un haut pourpre, un pantalon noir en cuir et, par-dessus, ma veste de cuir noire qui compète le tout. Mon katana placé dans le dos couplé avec un revolver calibre 45 à ma ceinture, je finis par quitter la pièce, non sans avoir jeter un sortilège de dissimulation sur mes armes.

Dehors, l'air est lourd mais le soleil a disparu derrière les bâtiments les plus bas. Les rues sont vides et calmes. Ce n'est pas que j'aime la foule - je déteste être entourée de trop de monde - mais cela me désole de voir qu'il n'y a même pas un petit moldu que je puisse attirer discrètement à l'écart, vite fait bien fait. J'ai faim et je me sens faible. Je suis à la fois dangereuse et en danger car si jamais il me venait la malchance de rencontrer n'importe quel moldu ou sorcier sachant me reconnaître comme vampire ou, pire encore, sachant combattre un vampire, le fait serait indéniable que je serais en très mauvaise posture.

Je suis entrée dans un bar. Installée dans le fond, j'observe les clients, avisant le meilleur plan à suivre. Je ne me trouve pas dans un quartier de Londres particulièrement fréquenter par les sorciers mais il n'empêche qu'il y en a un qui vient d'entrer dans le bar. Grand, vêtu de noir, l'air sévère, nez crochu et cheveux gras... J'ignore qui c'est bien qu'il me semble l'avoir déjà vu. Enfin bref, je décide de l'ignorer une seconde avant de le voir se diriger vers moi.

Il s'est arrêté à ma table et me fixe de ses yeux froids, noirs. Mes yeux rouges ne semblent pas lui faire un grand effet. Cela me rend nerveuse de penser que cet homme est peut-être là pour avoir prêté serment de décimer tous les vampires de la planète... et moi qui voulais juste manger tranquille.

‡

Pas un mot n'a été échangé, l'homme que j'ai l'impression croissante de connaître (NdA: Vérifier que c'est français...) s'est assis à la place située en face de moi et me fixe désormais. Moi, je garde la main prudemment posée sur la poignée de mon arme à feu.

"Bonsoir, professeur" Me fit-il tout à coup.

J'haussa les sourcils. Cela faisait plus de 25 ans que j'avais quitté le poste de professeur à Poudlard, et depuis, plus personne ne m'avait appelé professeur. Je regarda longuement cet homme, tentant de me rappeler un élève... C'est alors que mon lent cerveau - je vous rappelle que je suis morte - fit enfin tilt.

"Rogue !"

Je me serai attendue à tout sauf à ça ! Déjà que le fait d'avoir Severus Rogue agé d'une quarantaine d'année face à moi dans un bar moldu était quelque peu surprenant, la nouvelle qu'il venait de m'annoncer m'avait achevée. J'étais partagée entre le rire, la stupéfaction ou le mépris total de cet homme qui me demandait une pareille chose...

A la place, je repris mon masque de marbre.

"Puis-je savoir, Rogue, ce qui vous fait croire que je vais accepter une offre pareille? Me sacrifier pour votre misérable monde..."

"Parce que c'est aussi le vôtre, Saisei !"

Je le regardais, méprisante, les yeux brillants.

"Vous pensez avoir le choix? Regardez-vous! Vous tenez à peine debout! Combien de temps allez-vous survivre en ce monde, dites-moi?"

Il me défia du regard, défi que je releva. Mais au bout d'un moment, je finis par lâcher un soupir résolu.

"Très bien" Capitulais-je. "Que dois-je faire?"

"Vous retournerez dans le passé, prenant la place de votre autre vous qui disparaîtra au moment même où vous vous arriverez à l'année demandée et là, vous aiderez Harry Potter..."

"Génial..."

‡

Ouais... Vraiment génial! Me voilà donc résolue à suivre Rogue à travers Londres et ses ruelles sombres. Ce n'est pas que je ne les aime pas mais j'aurais nettement préféré un petit bar tranquille... Un peu comme celui duquel on m'avait délogé. Enfin bon, j'ignore toujours où il me conduit le bougre mais il ne me laisse pas de répis. C'est qu'il marche vite avec ses grandes jambes le petit-élève-devenu-grand... Et moi qui n'ai toujours rien mangé, ça ne va pas en s'améliorant.

Enfin il s'arrête. Dans une ruelle plus que sombre, plus que miteuse, un ruelle que je n'avais jamais vue auparavant. La porte délabrée devant laquelle il se trouve ne bougerait pas d'un millimètre même s'il y mettait toute sa force musculaire. Cette porte est entourée de magie, une puissante magie.

"Ouvre-toi"

La simplicité du mot de passe m'étonne mais, quand on y repense, c'est une façon intelligente de le retenir... pas très sécurisant si jamais il fonctionnait avec toutes les voix, bien entendu.

Nous nous retrouvâmes dans un grand salon. Le contraste entre l'intérieur et l'extérieur est étonnant lui aussi. Dehors nous avions une jolie et miteuse et très sombre petite ruelle, et dedans nous avons un magnifique, luxueux et très éclairé petit salon chaleureux et accueillant pour tout humain pénétrant en ces lieux. Je ne suis pas humaine, tout ce que je ressentais en ce moment n'était que dégoût envers cette trop vive lumière qui m'aveuglait.

Harry Potter se trouvait face à nous, aisément reconnaissable par sa flagrante ressemblance avec James Potter couplée avec la cicatrice qui lui ornait le front. Il devait avoir dans les 20-25 ans et n'était pas mal du tout, physiquement parlant. Il était musclé, bien fait, et ses longs cheveux noirs en bataille lui donnait un air un peu négligé qui lui allait à ravir.

Merde, je me mettrai à fantasmer sur Harry Potter dès la première seconde où je le vois? Ca va être beau comme séjour...

"Bonsoir" Me dit-il. "Vous devez être Saisei Tokugawa..."

J'acquiesça vaguement, continuant d'observer le Survivant. Sa puissance magique était troublante: elle était forte, puissante, capable de se déverser sur n'importe qui à n'importe quel moment mais tout en étant comme apaisée pour un temps indéterminé. Je n'avais jamais vu qu'une seule personne qui pouvait contrôler de façon à peu près semblable une telle puissance: Voldemort au sommet de sa force.

Il me fallut quelques secondes pour me rendre compte que Potter et Rogue parlaient entre eux. Je me détourna de mon observation, mes yeux - qui avaient au passage changer de couleur - repassèrent du rouge écarlatte au noir profond, et j'écoutai à nouveau les deux sorciers.

"Tout est prêt, Severus?" Demanda Harry.

"Presque, une dernière chose à mettre au point et ce sera bon, Potter"

"Merci, Sev'" Sourit malicieusement Potter qui semblait s'amuser à taquiner son professeur de potion.

Rogue partit, me laissant seule avec Potter qui m'invita à prendre place dans un des fauteuils. Il s'assit dans celui opposé au mien et prit de nouveau la parole.

"Je suis ravi de voir que vous nous accordiez votre aide. Sans vous, je crains que nous ne pourriions pas y arriver" Il me sourit gentiment, mais je resta de marbre, comme à mon habitude. "Il me doit donc de vous remerciez..."

"Evitez-vous cette peine, Mr Potter. Je ne suis pas là pour de futiles politesses en matière d'accueil et de remerciement. Dites-moi quand nous partons et ce que je devrais faire."

"Nous partirons demain soir, le jour de la rentrée, à exactement 23h59. Nous arriverons ainsi le 1 septembre à la même heure, en 1988. Votre mission consistera à demeurer à Poudlard, enseigner aux élèves, comme vous l'avez fait auparavant, mais tout en me renseignant sur ce qui se passe à Poudlard, pendant que je tenterais de retrouver Voldemort et de le détruire... définitivement."

"Nous ne reviendront pas je suppose..."

"Non, il n'y a aucun moyen de revenir... ce monde n'existera plus dès que les premières paroles du sortillège que j'utiliserai demain seront prononcées..."

* * *

A suivre... 


	7. En quelle année sommes nous déjà?

**_Partie 1 : Au temps des maraudeurs, chroniques d'une vampire lors de la première guerre contre Voldemort._**

**Chapitre 6: En quelle année sommes-nous déjà?**

Allongée seule dans sa chambre, fixant le plafond de ses yeux grands ouverts, Saisei se remémorait la journée d'hier. Partagée entre le bonheur et la colère contre elle-même, elle laissait les souvenirs longtemps refoulés emplir à nouveau sa mémoire, faisant disparaître cette barrière invisible qui la protégeait des émotions qui s'infiltrait en elle lorsqu'elle repensait à une telle ou telle époque.

Souvenirs heureux, Souvenirs douloureux, souvenirs qu'elle avait préféré cacher au plus profond d'elle-même et oublier au fil des années. Demain, il lui faudrait à nouveau les affronter, affronter ce passé... Mais cette fois, elle aurait le pouvoir de le changer !

Une porte claqua dans le bâtiment. Elle n'y fit pas attention. Dehors, le soleil brillait et elle devait attendre la tombée de la nuit pour se rendre à la planque de Potter.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris d'accepter?_

Quelque chose interrompit soudain ses pensées.

Potter se tenait sur le pas de la porte de sa chambre, semblant attendre qu'elle le remarque. Aucune porte n'avait claqué, le sorcier avait tout simplement transplaner mais Saisei, dans son état second, n'avait pas décelé la différence.

Elle ne fit aucune remarque ni ne jeta quelconque coup d'oeil à l'intrus. Elle ne se préoccupa guère plus du fait qu'elle se trouvait en sous-vêtements, allongée sur un lit, dévorée des yeux par cet homme.

"Joli chez soi..." Commenta-t-il avec un ton mi-ironique, mi-sarcastique en constatant que, finalement, la vampire avait déceler sa présence.

Saisei garda le silence.

"J'ai appris que vous n'aviez pas mangé depuis quelques temps... Et, étant donné que vous allez devoir m'aider ce soir, et donc être en pleine possession de vos pouvoirs, j'ai cru bon de vous emmener dîner."

Saisei daigna enfin lever les yeux sur lui. Son aura était toujours aussi troublante, plus encore peut-être.

"C'est trop d'honneur que de me faire escortée par vous pour aller dîner..." Railla-t-elle.

"Habillez-vous" Sourit Potter.

La faim l'emporta peut-être sur la fierté ce soir-là, mais elle se promit qu'il n'en resterait pas ainsi.

La nuit tombait. Dans une ruelle, surveillée par Potter, Saisei en était à sa 2e victime de la soirée, un jeune homme qui avait fait l'erreur de la suivre dans cette ruelle. Les crocs plantés dans sa gorge, elle en aspirait délicatement le sang, s'en délectant. Le pauvre humain s'aggripait en vain à son haut de cuir, impuissant, ses forces l'abandonnant tandis que Saisei recourvait les siennes.

Mort, elle laissa tomber le cadavre au sol. Elle vit alors du coin de l'oeil une ombre s'approcher d'elle par derrière. Oubliant Potter, ses yeux encore brillants et tous ses sens en alerte, elle se retourna violemment et plaqua, d'une main, l'individu au mur le plus proche, entravant alors sa respiration.

"Saisei..."

Elle cligna des yeux, reconnaissant tout à coup Potter, mais ne le lâcha pas pour autant.

"Encore faim?" Demanda-t-il comme si la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait n'était, ni plus ni moins, que la fin d'un repas entre amis au resto du coin.

Non, pas de nourriture en tout cas...

La bête en elle grogna de frustration lorsque sa raison reprit le dessus. Elle lâcha le sorcier, reprennant son attitude neutre, comme si de rien n'était.

"C'est que vous en avez de la force" Grimaça Potter en se massant la gorge.

"Désolée" Fit négligemment la vampire en haussant les épaules.

Potter soupira en secouant la tête. Il l'avait suivi pendant quelques heures, la regardant se nourrir goûlument de sa propre espèce... Et cela sans aucun remords. Sa mission comptait bien plus pour lui que la vide de 2 ou 3 humains, et ça lui faisait bizarre de penser ça.

"Il est temps de rentrer..." Marmonna-t-elle en regardant le ciel prendre sa teinte sombre qui annonçait à la fois la nuit et les nuages.

Potter acquiesça et, ensemble, ils reprirent le chemin de l'entrepôt où aurait lieu, ce soir, leur départ pour un autre temps et un autre lieu ; la pluie commençant doucement à tomber sur Londres et la Grande-Bretagne.

L'orage de ce premier septembre 2013 était pareil que l'orage qui avait eu lieu 25 ans auparavant, celui-là même qui avait surpris Saisei Tokugawa lors de son petit voyage sur le Poudlard Express.

**1er Septembre 1988 - 23h55**

Alors que le banquet venait de se terminer, Saisei avait rejoint ses appartements et sirotait un verre de sang en observant les flammes qui rougeoyaient tranquillement dans l'âtre de la cheminée. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à l'horloge et soupira. Elle se sentait trop en forme pour penser à se reposer en vue de la journée du lendemain. Qu'allait-elle donc bien pouvoir faire?

Elle eut soudain comme un sursaut: l'heure indiqua qu'il ne restait plus qu'une seule minute avant minuit...

Le verre de sang à moitié vide tomba sur le sol alors que les flammes, seule source de lumière de la pièce, disparurent instantanément...

**2 Septembre 1988 - 0h00**

Le salon était plongé dans le noir total. Lorsque je repris connaissance, j'étais allongée au milieu de la pièce, la tête contre le tapis. Je fus heureuse de pouvoir encore ressentir cela... Non pas que je n'avais aucune confiance en Potter pour effectuer son sort mais bon...

Un grogenement étouffé retentit à ma gauche. Je cligna des yeux, ce qui les fit briller légèrement, puis tourna la tête. Je découvris alors sans peine la silhouette affalée du Survivant.

Plusieurs secondes passèrent sans qu'aucun de nous deux ne fasse un geste. Finalement - reconnaissant surtout que j'étais vidée et qu'un simple sort de vision nocturne me donnait déjà la migraine - je me lève et rallume le feu d'un geste nonchalant de la main avant de me sentir tout à coup pantelante.

Deux bras me rattrapent avant que mon dos ne heurte brutalement l'un des bras des fauteuils. Quand s'était-il levé??

"Je crois que nous avons tous les deux besoin de repos..."

J'acquiesça vaguement, le regard dans le vide...

lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle fut accueillie par une violente migraine. Grognant légèrement, elle ouvrit les yeux et observa la pièce qui se révéla être sa chambre, au temps où elle enseignait encore la défense contre les forces du mal à Poudlard. Du coin de l'oeil, elle remarqua que le soleil n'était pas encore levé. Et, en effet, son réveil indiquait 3h30. Elle avait dormi 3h, c'était pas mal...

« Mais pas assez » Marmonna-t-elle avant de se lever.

Elle descendit, telle qu'elle, c'est-à-dire, habillée comme la veille, dans le salon. Elle ne fut d'ailleurs pas trop surprise d'y découvrir Harry Potter, bien réveillé, à fixer les flammes, pensif. Il sursauta lorsque, d'un bruissement d'étoffe, elle vint s'installer à côté de lui.

« Déjà debout ? » S'étonna-t-il. « Pourquoi n'en profitez-vous pas ? »

« Le coeur a oublié le corps à la gare » 1

Il la regarda tout d'abord avec des yeux ronds puis sourit, amusé.

« Vous êtes bien spéciale comme vampire, Saisei, savez-vous cela ? »

« Le comble serait que je ne me connaisse pas moi-même, Potter ! »

« Pourquoi une telle différence ? »

Elle soupira.

« Une 'vie' différente, des épreuves différentes mais surtout le fait que vous ne voyez que les déchets de notre race dans vos rues ! Les vrais vampires dignes de ce noms sont bien plus forts, plus cruels et plus dangereux que ce que vous ne pensez... Mais ils se font également bien plus rares, au contraire des autres... »

« Je n'en doute pas... vous êtes l'une des leurs je suppose ? »

« Etait... J'ai été bannie »

« Oh... »

Saisei en arrêta là pour ses explications. Intrigué pas son silence, Harry lui jeta un coup d'oeil au bout d'un moment et vit que la vampire s'était rendormie.

« Le coeur a retrouver le corps... » Sourit-il dans le vide en regardant la vampire dormir à la lueur des flammes.

Voilàààà enfin terminé ! Désolée pour le retard, les feuilles sont restées deux semaines sur mon bureau avant que je me décide à les retaper ! lol -.-'

Reviews !!! Ca m'aidera à écrire la suite bien plus vite

LyLy.


	8. Poupée de cendres

Voilà le 7e chapitre... qui raconte un rêve... bah ouais... c'est cool nan? Bah c'est comme ça... au chapitre suivant (enfin) l'histoire va réellement commencer !!! (J'ai eu une review pr le chap précédent, merci Gaby, mais je préférerais que tu mettes plus vite la suite de "L'ombre de sois-même" cette fic est géniale et si vous avez fini celui-ci et que vs en chercher une autre - meilleure !!! - allez la lire !!!)

**_Partie 1 : Au temps des maraudeurs, chroniques d'une vampire lors de la première guerre contre Voldemort._**

**Chapitre 7: Poupée de cendres**

Elle rêvait, elle le savait mais rien n'aurait pu l'empêcher de trouver ce rêver bien trop proche. Elle sentait encore la brûlure des flammes sur sa peau, la douleur fulgurante du contact que l'argent béni sur sa joue ainsi que la déchirure de son coeur à la vue du vampire qui se consumait lentement, bien trop lentement, dans les flammes.

Saisei était vampire, et un vampire ne pouvait pas aimer. Non seulement c'était proscrit mais logiquement impossible : Un vampire, c'est un monstre habitant un corps humain, mort de préférence. Les monstres n'ont pas de coeur, pas de sentiments, pas de sensations. Mais, comme partout ailleurs, chez les vampires aussi, il pouvait y avoir des exceptions.

Saisei pouvait aimer et avait aimé. Inconsciemment bien sûr, elle ne s'était rendue compte de son amour pour lui qu'au dernier moment, un moment unique, qui fut destiné à ne jamais se répéter. La rumeur comme quoi les vampires étaient maudits... Toutes les rumeurs ont un fond de vérité. De l'avis de la Gangrel, un vampire ne pourrait jamais connaître le vrai bonheur.

Il s'appelait Daeron, et c'était un brujah. Autre ombre au tableau, remake de Roméo et Juliette, la Gangrel qui aimait le Brujah alors que les 2 clans se haïssaient et se faisaient la guerre depuis leur création.

_D'ailleurs, c'est sûrement cela qui a causé notre perte..._

Malheureusement, même la vie d'un vampire à une fin : Celle de se consumer jusqu'à l'éternité dans les flammes de l'enfer. Une poupée de cendres. Leur vie se termine toujours en cendre.

Daeron était mort sous ses yeux et elle venait de revoir sa mort dans un rêve qu'elle avait déjà fait, pas encore assez longtemps pour l'oublier.

_Il faisait nuit noire mais dans la chambre régnait une douce lueur produite par une simple bougie posée sur la table de chevet posée à côté d'un lit aux draps blancs dans lequel deux silhouettes enlacées dormaient._

_Saisei, dans les bras de Daeron, somnolait, se sentant comme jamais encore elle ne s'était sentie. En aucun cas elle n'aurait voulu quitter ces bras forts mais à la fois doux qui l'entouraient. Ces derniers resserrèrent d'ailleurs leur prise sur son bassin et la tête du Brujah vint se lover dans son cou. Elle ne put en retenir un frémissement._

_« Saisei » Murmura Daeron en embrassant le cou de sa bien-aimée._

_Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et tourna la tête de façon à pouvoir plonger son regard dans les yeux profondément noir de son compagnon. Il l'embrassa et ils restèrent ainsi encore un bon moment, sans rien dire, se regardant simplement._

_Mais il fallut qu'on entendisse un étrange bruit provenant de l'étage du dessous. Un bruit de porte ouverte à la volée, puis des cris, des éclats de voix..._

_« DAERON !!! »_

_Le concerné se redressa d'un bon, Saisei ne tardant pas à l'imiter. Tous deux savaient ce que cela signifiait. Calmement, la vampire commença à se rhabiller._

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » S'étonna-t-il en la regardant faire._

_« Même si je n'ai rien contre, je ne compte pas accueillir tes 'charmants' amis sans rien sur moi, mon ange »_

Si la situation n'avait pas été quelque peu dramatique, je pense bien qu'il aurait ri...

Ils mirent quelques temps à trouver notre chambre. Nous nous trouvions dans une auberge assez bien fréquentée, majoritairement par des humains, mais vampires ou humains, nous étions physiquement pareil. Et les sens humains sont tellement peu aiguisés...

Mais, ils ont bien sûr fini par nous retrouver. Nous ne pouvions fuir, il fallut que nous nous battions. La taverne avait déjà été désertée et à 5 contre 2, ce fut moins qu'équitable.

_« Ramon, quel bon vent t'amène ? »_

_Ils étaient maintenant debout dans la salle de la taverne. Les tables étaient renversées, certaines vitres cassées et les bancs inutilisables. Sans parler du comptoir qui n'en était plus un._

_Ramon, c'était le grand vampire beau et musclé qui se tenait au milieu des quatre autres. Un brujah, ça c'en était certain, et très imbus de sa race et de son clan. Et là, il n'y avait rien de plus certain. Les autres, ce n'étaient que des vampires de bas étages apparemment mais cela n'en restait pas moins de cinq contre deux... Ok, nous dirions 3 contre deux._

_« Le vent qui enverra ton âme en enfer Daeron ! » Cracha Ramon. « Et celle de ta pétasse de Gangrel avec ! »_

(NdA : Scusez pour les âmes sensibles... mais yé pa marqué PG-13 voir plus pour rien !!! )

_Ce fut trop pour Daeron, qui sauta, katars en avant, sur Ramon. Mais ce dernier n'esquissa pas le moindre geste jusqu'au dernier moment, où un sabre rencontra la lame du premier katar, stoppant net le mouvement de Daeron. A ce signal, Saisei se retrouva avec 4 vampires lui sautant dessus, laissant leur maître se battre avec leur ancien confère._

- - - - - - - - - - (Là ça ferait une bonne fin sadique)

(Mais je ne suis pas si sadique)

Je vous passe les détails de la petite bataille qui s'en suivit. Bien malgré moi, je n'était pas de taille à luter contre 4 brujahs. J'en ai tué un mais les trois autres se révélèrent être plus coriace que je ne le pensais...

_Saisei était plaquée au sol, une dague sous la gorge, une douloureuse plaie la lançant au niveau de l'abdomen. Ils regardaient tous Daeron se battre contre Ramon. Qui perdait, qui gagnait, c'était difficile à dire. Mais c'est alors que Saisei se rendit compte de cette petite alarme qui l'harcelait depuis 10 bonnes minutes. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent._

_« Oh non... » Murmura-t-elle, ce qui lui valut un bon coup à l'arrière du crâne par un de ses geôliers._

_« Ferme-la et regarde ton p'tit copain crever ! »_

_« C'est vous qui allez crever... » grogna-t-elle, la rage montante en elle faisant changer ses yeux de couleur, maintenant aussi noirs que le charbon._

_Deux des vampires rirent tandis que le troisième, semblant intrigué, se leva et alla se placer devant la fenêtre._

_Ses yeux se posèrent soudain sur un point bien précis, la peur se lisant dans ses yeux écarquillés. Il eut à peine le temps de crier le nom de son maître avant que l'une des dernières vitres encore entière ne vole en éclat et qu'une flèche d'argent ne se plante dans son cœur. Le brujah disparut en un tas de poussière._

_Le combat entre Daeron et Ramon se stoppa net et les deux autres découvrirent que leur prisonnière s'était fait la malle pour rejoindre celui qu'elle aimait pendant que les deux idiots regardaient leur copain disparaître. Daeron semblait mal en point alors qu'il s'appuyait contre un mur pour reprendre ses forces._

_« Saisei » Soupira-t-il en la voyant, rassuré. « Tu n'as rien ? »_

_« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, regarde-toi plutôt ! » Répliqua-t-elle sous un ton plus doux que de coutume._

_« Je suis juste fatigué »_

_Malgré tous les efforts de la gangrel pour cacher sa blessure, Daeron ne fut pas dupe et se rendit compte que quelque chose la faisait souffrir mais il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus qu'une dizaine de torches incandescentes plongeaient, tête la première, par les vitres de la taverne. Elles tombèrent sur le plancher qui eut vite fait de prendre feu lui aussi._

_« Partons d'ici ! »_

* * *

_Tandis que Ramon et ses semblables se transformaient en torches humaines, nous sautâmes droit dans la gueule de mon saligaud de maître. Sa petite troupe nous cueillit à la sortie et c'est ainsi que je me retrouvait plaquée au sol pour la deuxième fois en pas loin de 10 minutes._

_« Quatre brujahs morts dans l'incendie d'une taverne... »_

_Cette voix... haïe, détestée..._

_« Un autre en ma possession... »_

_Il s'approchait mais je n'eus pas l'occasion de le regarder, c'était comme si l'on me maintenait la tête au sol._

_« Et ma chère Saisei... Comment vas-tu ? »_

_Il s'accroupit face à moi et me releva le visage, plongeant son regard rouge dans le mien. Si pénétrant... Je n'avais jamais, dans toute ma « mort », réussi à soutenir ce regard. Je me faisais honte à moi-même, ce porc avait encore un pouvoir sur moi... Et je sentais le regard cuisant de Daeron sur la scène._

_« je me demande vraiment qui m'a donné une progéniture pareille » Soupira-t-il au bout d'un moment. « Tu me fais pitié, Saisei ! »_

_« Et toi tu me dégoûte, Lein ! » Répliquais-je._

_« Vraiment ? Ce n'était pas ce qu'il me semblait lorsque tu m'obéissait encore au doigt et à l'œil, n'est-ce pas ? » Me susurra-t-il à l'oreille mais assez fort pour que la dizaine de vampires présents puisse l'entendre._

_« Enfoiré ! » Grognais-je en me débattant contre celui qui me retenait._

Ce que je n'ai jamais pu oublié, c'était le regard blessé que Daeron me lança, sans parler du fait qu'il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche pour répliquer quoi que ce soit...

_« oh hé ! Pas de méchanceté... Ou bien ce cher petit pourrais bien devenir comme ses copains »_

_Ce sourire sadique... Je le lui aurait bien fait ravaler par l'envers !_

_« on commence le spectacle ? » Demanda-t-il alors, recevant une approbation générale._

Le spectacle en question fut l'exécution de Daeron et mon bannissement...

_On attacha Daeron à une arbre non loin. Le vampire ne pipait mot, résigné à sa mort. A quoi bon perdre du temps en paroles inutiles lorsque plus rien ne vous rendait de l'espoir. Son regard blessé avait disparu, il regardait maintenant Saisei comme plus tôt dans la soirée : un regard emplis d'amour, pour qu'elle sache qu'il l'aimait toujours._

_Et elle lui rendit ce regard. Un regard qui signifiait tout comme il ne signifiait rien. Un seul regard mais une tonne de pensées, de phrases inavouées, de mots improvisés pour l'occasion et des « Je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours » en quantité._

_Ils mirent le feu à l'arbre, à Daeron mais ce dernier ne lâcha pas et leur échange tint jusqu'à la fin. Pas d'adieu, pas d'au revoir. Pas de promesses qu'ils n'étaient pas sûrs d'être dans la mesure de tenir. Les yeux de Saisei se remplissaient peu à peu de larmes alors que ceux de Daeron devenaient gris, ternes et sans vie... avant de disparaître à leurs tour._

_« Oooooh ! Regardez-la ! Elle pleure ! » Ricana l'un des bourreaux._

_L'amour, la peine, la tristesse... Tout cela était nouveau pour elle. Elle ne pouvait pas encore contrôler ces émotions. Mais la rage, la haine, la colère et l'envie de tuer, ça elle connaissait. Elle les laissa se déverser en elle, décuplant ses forces._

_Elle se débarrassa sans peine des quelques vampires qui se trouvait trop près d'elle, à main nue, alors qu'ils ne pensaient qu'à rire de la dépouille de son amant. Mais elle se retrouva soudain face à Lein qui l'attrapa par la gorge et la souleva du sol._

_« La Dague !! » Gueula-t-il._

_« Enfoiré !! » se débattait Saisei, furieuse, mais sans résultat._

_On la maintint solidement, dégageant son visage, et elle sentit cette lame chauffée à blanc lui tracer une marque sur la joue..._

_Les mots psalmodiés en langue vampirique par Lein..._

_Et puis..._

_Plus rien..._


	9. Un but pour toute chose

L'auteur voudrait avertir les lecteurs sensibles qu'aucun animal ne fut blessé ou tué lors de l'écriture de ce chapitre. Merci beaucoup de lire cette histoire, nous espérons que vous nous resterez fidèles ! L'auteur promet également de terminer cette histoire !

****

**_Partie 1 : Au temps des maraudeurs, chroniques d'une vampire lors de la première guerre contre Voldemort._**

**Chapitre 8: Un but pour toute chose…**

Un jour… J'ai fait la connaissance d'une vampire… une bien étrange vampire. Elle n'aimait ni sa race, ni son clan, ni son maître… En fait, elle détestait tout ce qui s'était passé depuis le jour de sa mort. La seule chose qu'elle avait jamais aimé, c'était un homme qui ne pouvait pas lui rendre la pareille…

Et ça l'avait tuée…

J'ignore totalement comment elle est morte mais, quand je l'ai connue, elle dégageait une telle détresse… une telle tristesse… une telle solitude… Que ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'elle se soit elle-même percé le cœur ! Il y a des choses dans ce monde… qu'on ne peut pas changer…

Le passé en fait partie !

Moi… J'ai la possibilité de changer une période de mon passé… Mais le prix qu'il m'en coûte est de le revivre tout en gardant l'ancien trop présent dans mes souvenirs… Une fois Voldemort détruit, que vais-je devenir ? Harry Potter aura probablement disparu… Il le sait, il me l'a dit… Pour tuer Voldemort, il devra l'emporter avec lui en enfer…

Notre mission ici-bas est simple… Procurer aux sorciers encore vivants à cette date, un futur… Une vie future ! Permettre à Harry Potter de voir le jour entouré de sa famille, punir les traîtres, changer ce qui doit être changé…

Mais moi… J'aurais beau procurer son futur à Bryan, aurais-je la force de continuer ? Où est la Saisei que j'étais avant d'être à nouveau ébranlée par ce sentiment ? La froide et distante Saisei, qui refusait toute sorte d'amour… L'amour est porteur de malheur et de douleur ! Il m'a enlevé Daeron, il m'a enlevé Bryan…

« _Ce n'est pas l'amour qui m'a apporté la mort… Saisei…_ »

Ses derniers mots…

_« Ce n'est pas l'amour… C'est Lein…_ »

Lein… Mon maître…

… Dieu que je le hais !

La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid… Le cœur de Lein est fait de glace ! Je lui écraserais le cœur comme il a écrasé ma vie. Il m'a traité comme une esclave pendant plus de 200 ans… Il m'a volé ma vie, mon amour… Il m'a bannie…

Le seul but de mon retour dans le passé…

Harry Potter doit tuer Voldemort… Et moi, je tuerais Leinhart l'Invincible !

_

* * *

_

_Le premier jour de la rentrée… Il y a des choses qu'on se rappellera toujours…_

_Le cours commun Serpentard-Griffondor… Les septièmes année ! Une classe quelque peu turbulente nous allons dire… et composée… d'un loup-garou en prime…_

« Entrez ! »

Saisei leva les yeux d'un parchemin. Assise sur le bureau de droite, elle regarda Thor descendre les marches, suivi des élèves qui s'installaient tranquillement à leur place, silencieux tout en observant leur deux nouveaux professeurs. Ils les jugeaient, se demandant s'il était dangereux ou non de s'y frotter…

« Bonjour ! » Commença l'homme. « Bienvenue dans ce cours commun de duel et de défense contre les forces du mal… »

Saisei restait silencieuse mais n'écoutait pas Bryan. Elle avait déjà entendu son petit speech ridicule, expliquant aux gamins le fonctionnement des cours. La classe serait partagée en deux et l'ordre des cours pour chaque groupe serait d'une semaine sur deux. Au départ, Bryan avait proposé de mélanger les classes pour favoriser l'harmonie entre les élèves… Mais Saisei avait répliqué que cette idée n'était qu'utopie et que les cours se termineraient en massacre…

_Ce qui n'était pas infondé_, se rappela-t-elle alors.

Mais pendant tout ce temps, les yeux écarlates fixaient le regard ambré d'un jeune homme du fond.

Remus Lupin… Joli nom pour un loup-garou n'est-ce pas ?

Remus… L'enfant loup, tué par Romulus, son propre frère… la légende disait qu'il avait été allaité par une louve…

Lupin… du latin Lupus qui signifie loup…

Cet enfant avait-il un destin tout tracé parmi l'univers des Lycans ? Ou n'était-ce donc qu'une simple coïncidence ?

Le cours commença… simple et bref, une simple petite introduction à leurs méthodes jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie retentisse.

Bryan quitta la salle, et Saisei demanda aux quatre hurluberlus du fond de rester. L'air fier et triomphants, ils s'avancèrent jusqu'au bureau par dessus lequel la vampire les observait froidement.

Lupin paraissait… hors de lui.

« Qu'y a-t-il, professeur ? » Demanda James Potter.

Sans répondre, Saisei les entraîna dans la pièce à sa gauche. Ils arrivèrent dans le bureau dont une porte donnait sur ses appartements. Elle les fit entrer et refermer soigneusement la porte derrière eux.

« Insonorisez cette pièce, Black ! »

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda le jeune homme, suspicieux.

Saisei montra Lupin qui tremblait littéralement de rage en la fixant. Son ami bouillonnait littéralement, le loup-garou en lui ne désirant qu'une seule chose… bondir sur la vampire.

« Insonorisez-la et transformez-vous tous les trois… rapidement ! »

La première fois que cela s'était produit, Saisei avait été surprise seule dans la salle de classe par un loup-garou lui sautant à la gorge. Ici, elle avait pris les devant et amené ses amis. Car elle allait avoir besoin de leur aide pour emmener Lupin à l'infirmerie.

Remus finit par craquer et la métamorphose commença. Le loup s'emparait de son corps. Comprenant enfin, Black insonorisa la pièce et se transforma, rapidement suivi par ses amis. Malgré qu'ils ne comprenaient rien et qu'une centaine de questions dansait dans leur tête, ils obéirent pour une fois sans discuter.

Saisei, elle, usa d'un sort de métamorphose également, devenant rapidement une louve à la fourrure noire et aux yeux d'un rouge étincelant, ses crocs étonnement blancs en avant.

_L'ombre de la bête… Sortilège de niveau 5, aptitude grangel…_

La louve fixa le loup aux dents acérées qui la fixait avec une haine incommensurable. Le lycan attaqua…

Au départ, Saisei ne faisait que l'éviter, tentant d'épuiser l'animal qui lui sautait dessus, qui lui lacérait le dos et les flancs… mais cela ne semblait pas faire effet. Elle était plus petite que le loup et allait rapidement se faire mettre en pièce alors que son but était de le faire plier.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il la plaqua au sol, enfonçant cruellement ses griffes en elle qu'elle décida d'en faire autrement.

Ses crocs se refermèrent sur le poitrail du lycan qui gémit de douleur. Mais il ne tenta pas de se débattre. Il mordit violemment la première chose noire qui passa à sa portée… la gorge de la louve.

Les deux ennemis mortels s'immobilisèrent dans cette position. Le goût du sang de l'autre envahissant totalement leurs sens tandis qu'ils se vidaient du leur…

Saisei lâcha Lupin. Elle ne pouvait pas le tuer…

Les loups s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre, se toisant. Saisei haletait malgré elle : Du sang s'écoulait lentement de sa jugulaire lacérée. Elle entrevit les trois animaux rassemblés dans un coin de la pièce et leur fit signe de ne pas intervenir comme allait le faire Black.

Elle devait s'en occuper seule.

Lupin revint à la charge mais Saisei vit le coup venir et se transforma. D'un bond, elle évita le loup, juste avant d'atterrir en plein sur l'animal, le plaquant violemment au sol de ses mains nues. D'un geste vif, elle s'empara de sa dague, plus par réflexe que par nécessité mais les amis du lycan ne le virent pas de cet œil. Alors qu'elle commençait à établir un contact mental avec le loup, elle sentit une douleur au bras et cela suffit à lui faire perdre sa connexion.

« BLACK ! BAKA ! » Gueula-t-elle.

D'un geste, elle envoya le chien valser à l'autre bout de la pièce et revint au loup-garou coincé sous elle.

« Plie-toi à moi… Fais le plier, Remus ! Bats-toi, bon sang… »

Le loup grogna de frustration et se débattit. Saisei lutta pour ne pas lâcher mais sa force commençait à la quitter.

« ALLEZ !!! »

Petit à petit, il se calma. Petit à petit, elle pouvait sentir le corps redevenir humain et elle desserra lentement son emprise.

Lorsque Remus redevint lui-même, c'est-à-dire : un jeune homme de 17 ans épuisé, au torse ouvert et au corps recouvert d'égratignures. Saisei s'en écarta, le laissant respirer. Elle aussi était épuisée et sa bouche était emplie de son propre sang. Sa gorge ouverte ne devait être pas belle à voir et le haut qu'elle portait était bon pour la poubelle. En fait, plus aucun de ses habits n'était potable et son décolleté s'ouvrait désormais jusqu'au nombril, traçant une belle et longue plaie également béante.

Elle entendit et sentit plus qu'elle ne vit les deux jeunes accourir vers leur ami. Petigrow était partit chercher l'infirmière Pomfresh.

« MAIS QUI ETES-VOUS ??? QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS LUI AVEZ FAIT ??? » Gueula James Potter en s'approchant dangereusement d'elle, la dague, qu'elle avait malheureusement déposée, à la main.

Elle ne fit qu'un léger sourire à James. C'était vrai que le fils ressemblait à son père, trop peut-être. Mais il n'avait pas la puissant d'Harry…

« J'ai fait plier le loup qui est en lui… désormais, il me craindra… » Murmura-t-elle.

« QUOI ??? »

« Les Lycans… et les Vampires… sont en guerre depuis plus de 1000 ans, Potter… Si je n'avait pas gagné ce combat… Remus Lupin m'aurait tuée ! Comme tout bon Lycan qui se respecte ! »

« Remus n'est pas comme les autres ! » Argumenta Black.

« Et pourtant vous avez assisté à la scène… Ecoutez… » Elle cracha le sang qui lui obstruait la bouche, provoquant l'écœurement des deux Gryffondors. « Je ne dit pas que Remus, en tant qu'être humain, est mauvais ou doit être classé comme dangereux parce qu'il est ce qu'il est… Je dis juste qu'il n'aura peut être pas toujours assez de force pour retenir le loup qui est en lui lorsqu'il se trouvera en présence d'une des créatures qu'il hait le plus ! Je n'ai fait que lui rendre service… »

« SERVICE ??? MAIS VOUS AVEZ VU DANS QUEL ETAT IL EST ??? »

Saisei haussa un sourcil et se regarda, montrant à Potter et à Black qu'elle était légèrement plus blessée que le Lycan alors qu'elle aurait eu tôt fait de le mettre en pièce d'un seul coup de sabre ou de katar. Elle avait épargné Remus Lupin car s'était un atout considérable dans la lutte contre Voldemort… Surtout lorsque ce dernier sortirait sa carte maîtresse.

Mais, avant qu'elle n'ait pu exprimé sa pensée, Pomfresh, Thor et Dumbledore entrèrent.

Les cris de Pompom retentirent alors qu'elle accourait vers Lupin inconscient au sol. Sa vie n'était pas en danger. La blessure n'était pas profonde mais il en fallait si peu pour affoler la jeune infirmière… Si peu qu'elle bouscula Saisei qui faillit perdre l'équilibre.

« Que s'est-il passé ? Professeur ?! » S'étonna Dumbledore, aussi calme possible mais profondément choqué.

« J'… » Elle avait à peine ouvert la bouche que le poing de Bryan Thor s'abattit sur sa tempe, la projetant violemment à terre.

« Espèce de… »

« BRYAN !!! » Menaça Dumbledore alors que l'homme sortait son arme à feu.

« Mr le Directeur ! » Protesta-t-il.

« Si vous la laissiez au moins s'expliquer ! »

Saisei grogna de douleur et tenta de se relever mais rien y fit. Le coup porté par Bryan avait achevé de la sonner complètement. Le regard trouble, la gorge emplie de sang alors que celui-ci s'écoulait lentement sur le plancher, elle posa ses yeux vides sur l'homme qu'elle voulait absolument sauver…

« Bryan… »

* * *

The end ! La suite au prochain chapitre ! Bonne journée les gens ! 


	10. Attaque, 1er édition, 1er partie

Voilà, le chapitre 9 est écrit ! La suite aussi vite que possible et JOYEUX NOEL ET BONNE ANNEE A TOUS ET A TOUTES !!!

Bon je sais qu'il est court ! Et pas eu le temps de me relire alors scusez les fautes d'ortho !

**_Partie 1 : Au temps des maraudeurs, chroniques d'une vampire lors de la première guerre contre Voldemort._**

**Chapitre 9: Attaque, première édition, première partie**

J'ai de nouveau bien commencé mon année… Mais peu m'importe ! J'ai faim et je ne peux pas sortir de cette infirmerie tant que Dumbledore ne sera pas venu me voir. Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ? Oh, probablement que je m'explique sur l'affaire de la veille. Mais je ne pourrais pas lui dire la vérité, je ne peux rien révéler !

Remus Lupin est allongé dans un lit à l'autre bout de la salle. Apprenant que c'était un lycan et que, comme j'étais vampire, il valait mieux que nous restâmes éloignés, Bryan plaça un sortilège à mi-chemin entre lui et moi… De ce fait, nous sommes séparés d'un mur invisible aussi longtemps que le chasseur maintiendrait le sort. Une sage décision…

Plongée dans mes pensées, j'en fut soudainement sortie par un léger sifflement. Un sifflement qui résonnait dans ma tête… et non dans l'infirmerie. Après quelques secondes, le sifflement s'estompa aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

« _Etrange…_ » Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils en se redressant, malgré la douleur de la blessure récemment refermée. Une seule chose pouvait lui faire parvenir un avertissement comme celui-là… Et elle n'aimait pas du tout ça !

Elle ferma les yeux et tenta de localiser Lucifel. Heureusement, elle le trouva dans ses appartements, elle pouvait le contacter.

« Lucifel… »

« Tiens, Saisei ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« j'ai un très mauvais pressentiment… »

« Comme ? »

« Va dans la grande salle me chercher Dumbledore ! »

Elle se leva. Dans l'infirmerie, aucune trace de Pomfresh. Tant mieux, elle pourrait sortir sans se faire arrêter par cette idiote. Mais avant que ses projets ne puissent être résolus, quelqu'un entra en catastrophe dans l'infirmerie. Ne fut-elle pas étonnée de voir une personne dont le physique lui étant totalement étranger mais dont l'odeur et la puissance magique lui criaient tout haut : Harry Potter.

Le jeune homme ne ressemblait plus du tout à Potter. Il avait des cheveux châtain clair coupés courts et des yeux noisettes. Sa cicatrice et sa musculature étaient pareilles à part quelques petits détails mais il était légèrement plus grand qu'avant.

« Potter… ? » S'étonna-elle, à peine stable sur ses jambes et fixant le jeune homme.

« Saisei, on a pas le temps… Mangemorts et détraqueurs arrivent de par la forêt interdit ! Où est Dumbledore ?? » S'énerva-t-il en s'approchant à grands pas.

« Dans la grande salle mais Lucifel est déjà parti me le chercher ! Aidez-moi plutôt à retrouver mes affaires ! »

« Quoi ? Vous voulez combattre dans votre état ? » Il la fixait avec des yeux ronds, la prenant certainement pour folle.

« C'est même le moment rêvé ! Aidez-moi vous dis-je ! »

Saisei finissait de ranger ses armes à sa ceinture lorsque la panthère noire entra, très vite suivie par un Dumbledore intrigué et des professeurs étonnés. Tous regardèrent la vampire prête au combat, sa gorge et son corps bandé, et l'homme qui leur était totalement inconnu, des points d'interrogations volant dans leurs yeux.

Ce fut Harry qui prit la parole, s'avançant vers eux.

« Bonjour, je suis Brandon Malakian… »

« BON SANG MAIS VOUS VOUS RENDEZ COMPTE QUE VOUS ETES DANS UNE INFIRMERIE ??? »

Remus, qui dormait alors encore malgré le petit remue ménage, fut bel et bien réveillé par les cris de rage de l'infirmière qui coupèrent même le pseudo Brandon Malakian dans son élan. Lorsqu'elle vit sa patiente debout et déjà prête à sortir, elle redoubla de colère.

« ET OU COMPTEZ-VOUS ALLER COMME CA VOUS ? »

« Loin de vos potions inutiles et de vos cris à réveiller un mort, Pomfresh, nous sommes en guerre et Poudlard est sur le point d'être attaqué alors VOUS ALLEZ LA FERMER DEUX MINUTES QU'ON PUISSE EXPLIQUER CA AU DIRECTEUR ! ME SUIS-JE BIEN FAIT COMPRENDRE ??? » S'énerva Saisei.

L'infirmière, outrée, jeta un regard au directeur, cherchant probablement un appui quelconque mais ne recevant qu'un vent fabuleux de la part de Dumbledore qui s'adressait déjà à la vampire, voulant en savoir plus, elle alla voir son unique et dernier patient.

« Expliquez-vous, Saisei ! Et que fait cet homme dans Poudlard ? »

La vampire se calma et se tourna, le regard neutre, vers le groupe professoral qui semblait plus que choqué par la répartie de leur nouvelle collègue.

« Cet homme, professeur, est un ami de longue date qui a bien voulu nous prêter main forte dans cette guerre. Et, pour m'expliquer, au moment où je vous parle, des mangemorts accompagnés de détraqueurs s'avancent par la forêt interdite afin d'attaquer Poudlard. Mon avis est qu'ils arriveront dans… » Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Harry qui acquiesça. « Une heure ou deux, le temps qu'on mette les élèves à l'abris et que l'on se prépare à combattre, non seulement des sorciers, mais aussi d'autres créatures qui se sont ralliées à Voldemort récemment. »

La nouvelle fit bouger tout le monde. Les professeurs, après un conseil de leur directeur, allèrent rapidement renvoyer les élèves dans leurs salle commune, ne répondant à aucune de leurs questions concernant le pourquoi.

« Lucifel, va surveiller la salle des Serpentards, s'il te plait » Murmura la vampire à son ami animal, sous le regard interrogateur de Potter qui l'avait entendue.

« Vous avez un plan ? » Demanda alors ce dernier tandis qu'ils franchissaient les portes de l'infirmerie.

« Peut-être… Ce qui est sûr c'est qu'une vingtaine de professeur et quelques élèves volontaires ne feront guère le poids face à la centaine de mangemorts… sans compter les détraqueurs et mes chers confrères. Ils nous faut l'aide du ministère mais un simple hibou mettrait trop de temps à s'y rendre… »

« Vous comptez y aller ? » Demanda-t-il, voyant son air déterminé fixer la porte d'entrée bien close par divers niveaux de verrous magiques.

« Pas tant que je n'aurais pas guéri mes blessures. Je vais faire un saut dans la forêt interdite avant cela, histoire foutre un peu la merde dans leurs rangs. Vous vous en sortirez avec Albus ? »

« Pas de problème. Mais, dites-moi, ce n'est pas la même chose que la dernière fois, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non… cette attaque n'aurait pas dû avoir lieu avant une semaine ou deux même… Je ne comprend pas. »

« N'essayez pas de comprendre. Nous avons tout chambouler en arrivant, tout va changer ! Ce n'est plus pareil que dans votre passé, sauf bien sûr certaines choses qui n'aurait aucun lien avec nous. »

« Je vois… Bon, le temps presse, je vous laisse Malakian, faites attention à vous et dites à Dumbledore ce que je suis partie faire ! »

Saisei disparut subitement dans un nuage de fumée noire, laissant un Harry Potter, alias Brandon Malakian, planté au milieu du hall désert de Poudlard.

* * *

Avançant en rangs serrés, les troupes de Voldemort approchaient sensiblement de Poudlard. Des éclaireurs avaient été envoyés au devant et d'autres mangemorts surveillaient les arrières et les côtés. En somme, une belle organisation avait été montée pour protéger le gros des troupes afin que cette attaque ait un réel impact sur Poudlard et ainsi sur la société Sorcière de Grande-Bretagne.

Les yeux bleu acier de Reverus Malfoy fixaient les ténèbres de la forêt à travers son masque de mangemort. A ses côtés, un de ses collègues mangemorts fixait méchamment leurs nouveaux compagnons d'arme : Un groupe d'une trentaine vampires qui discutait, légèrement en retrait des mangemorts. Plus loin derrière s'avançaient les détraqueurs, silencieuses et inquiétantes silhouettes noires semant la peur sur leur passage.

« Reverus… Je le sens mal ce coup-là » Lui murmura doucement son collègue, murmure qui ne fut guère décelé par les autres qui discutaient également à voix basse.

« Garde-toi de ta haine pour ces créatures, Daron. Elles vont nous être utiles à Poudlard ! Les as-tu déjà vue combattre ? »

« Non mais je sais ce qu'elles font » Soutint le dénommé Daron, de son nom entier Daron Rickman.

Malfoy ne dit rien, son attention posée tout autre part, sur un léger soufflement à sa droite. Il fixa les ombres mais ne vit rien que d'autres ombres. Fronçant légèrement les sourcils, il jeta un coup d'œil aux autres qui avançaient toujours, ne semblant avoir rien remarqué.

« Reverus ? »

« Ferme-la deux minutes »

Il remarqua un léger mouvements du côté des vampires. Eux aussi ils fixaient la forêt, sur leurs gardes et ne discutant plus. Apparemment, quelque chose rôdait aux alentours et cela ne devait pas être très bons pour eux.

Il en eut la confirmation en entendant soudain un cri à l'arrière.

« ATTENTION !! IL Y A QUELQUE CHO… !!! »

Le cri fut étouffé par un grognement inhumain. Les vampires se redressèrent, à la fois étonnés et en colère. Tous se ruèrent vers l'endroit d'où était parvenu le cri tandis que des sorts fusaient sur une ombre mouvante parmi les arbres.

Lorsque la panique fut passée et qu'ils furent certain que cette chose était partie, tous se tournèrent vers le corps du mangemort qui avait crié. Il y eut un choc général lorsque l'on découvrit la gorge lacérée de l'homme dont on avait aspiré rapidement le sang, mais assez pour le tuer.

« Brujahs ! Nous voulons des explications ! » Adressa d'une voix ferme Malfoy aux vampires qui se tenaient toujours en retrait, fixant l'endroit où leur cible avait disparue.

L'un d'eux, un grand brun à l'air brute mais dont les yeux jaunes brillaient d'une certaine froideur mélangée à du dégoût envers l'humain qui s'adressait ainsi à lui, se détacha du groupe et vint vers eux.

« Votre ami a été attaqué par une vampire »

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Un des vôtres nous aurait trahi ?? » Lança quelqu'un.

Le vampire nommé Orcar grogna de frustration.

« Si c'était un de mes hommes, je vous assure que vous seriez tous morts au moment où nous parlons ! » Gueula-t-il assez forts pour que tous l'entende. « Vous avez été attaqués par… » Il jeta un léger coup d'œil, qui ne fut pas assez discret pour être dissimulé à Malfoy, à l'un de ses hommes, plus petit mais qui semblait envahi d'une colère difficilement retenue. « Une gangrel… »

« Qui était-ce ? » Demanda froidement Malfoy, sentant bien que le brujah lui cachait quelque chose.

C'est alors que le vampire qu'avait regarder Orcar sortit des rangs.

« Saisei Tokugawa » Dit-il, grognant. « Une renégate, chassée par son propre clan ! »

Orcar jeta un regard meurtrier au plus jeune.


	11. Attaque, 1er édition, 2e partie

_Ce chapitre est court mais c'était soit ça, soit vous faire languir encore un bon petit bout de temps ! Mon inspiration s'étant envollée depuis quelques temps ! Mais je vous promets que le chapitre 11 mettra moins longtemps à venir (Si on me laisse l'écrire évidemment **ne vise personne**)_

_

* * *

_

**_Au temps des maraudeurs, chroniques d'une vampire lors de la première guerre contre Voldemort._**

**Chapitre 10: Attaque, première édition, deuxième partie**

Le ministère de la Magie était situé dans Londres même, à l'abris des regards, dissimulé aux moldus. Mais une petite centaine de sorts protégeaient l'endroit dont quelques uns qui empêchaient les vampires d'entrer comme bon leur semblait. Saisei dut donc recourir à la manière 'normale' pour entrer : l'entrée des visiteurs.

Elle entra dans la cabine et referma vivement la porte derrière elle. Elle composa ensuite le numéro et attendit.

« Bienvenue au minist… »

« Saisei Tokugawa, message important pour le ministre, à délivrer de toute urgence, alors grouille-toi, saloperie de machine ! »

« Merci » Un badge tomba dans le réceptacle destiné à rendre la monnaie du téléphone. « Vous êtes priée de mettre ce badge bien en évidence sur votre poitrine et de vous soumettre à une fouille et à la présentation de votre baguette au fond de l'atrium. »

Saisei prit le badge et le regarda alors la cabine s'enfonçait dans le sol, trop lentement à son goût. Il indiquait clairement son nom suivit de « Messager important ». Grognant légèrement de frustration, elle le fourra dans sa poche et attendit impatiemment de pouvoir sortir de cette cabine.

Enfin arrivée à l'atrium, la voix retentit de nouveau. Elle ne t'écouta pas, ouvrit la porte à la volée et traversa au pas de course, bousculant certaines personnes, beaucoup étant des employés du ministère, et se dirigea vers les grandes portes du fond de la salle.

« HE VOUS ! » Gueula derrière elle une voix qu'elle reconnu instantanément.

Elle jura, sentant quelques baguettes d'Auror pointées sur elle. Elle se retourna, lentement et fit face à Maugrey Fol'œil et à une demi dizaine d'aurors. Dans leurs longues robes rouges, ils la fixaient méchamment, la défiant d'aller plus loin.

« Qu'est-ce que t'es venue faire ici, vampire ? » Demanda froidement Alastor Maugrey.

« Je suis venue vous chercher… »

« Tu nous as trouvés, maintenant tu pars d'ici ou… »

« Dans moins de 20 minutes, Poudlard subira l'assaut de mangemorts et de détraqueurs, je suis venue chercher des renforts, étant donné que vos moyens de communication sont quelques peu lents ! » S'énerva-t-elle.

« Je ne croirais pas un vampire ! » Dit l'un des aurors.

Toute la salle avait les yeux rivés sur la scène. La plupart des sorciers, baguettes en main, étaient venus prêter main forte à leurs collègues. Saisei se retrouvait désormais avec une cinquantaine de sorciers la menaçant et ne sachant trop quoi faire pour qu'ils la croient qui ne prendrait pas trop de temps.

Grognant légèrement, elle ne vit qu'un seul moyen et défit le sortilège de dissimulation qui cachait à quiconque la vue de sa cicatrice. A cela, Maugrey leva distinctement un sourcil, s'approchant de quelques pas. L'homme n'avait, à cette époque, pas encore d'œil magique et n'avait donc pas pu déceler le sort.

« Mmh… Vous êtes la bannie ? » Conclut-il à la vue de cette cicatrice cruciforme assez peu courante.

Pour toute réponse, elle le fixa froidement.

« Très bien… » Il se tourna alors vers tous les autres qui ne comprenaient pas, murmurant entre eux dans une impatiente rumeur. « TOUS LES AURORS AVEC MOI ! NOUS ALLONS A POUDLARD ! »

* * *

L'heure approchait où les attaquants sortiraient de la forêt. Tous les professeurs ainsi que quelques élèves volontaires, principalement des Griffondors, étaient réunis dans la grande salle. Azaël était parmi eux, non loin de son frère. Ce dernier avait, pour l'heure, sortit ses deux magnifiques armes à feu, spéciales « anti-vampire », aux balles d'argent béni et attendait avec impatience de pouvoir les utiliser à nouveau.

Un peu plus loin, à l'écart, Dumbledore et Brandon Malakian discutaient à voix basse. L'aura magique du plus jeune avait tout de suite attiré le regard de Bryan mais surtout celui de Dumbledore. Le directeur avait donc tenu à s'entretenir avec cet homme étrange dont la force égalait, sinon surpassait, la sienne.

Mais les deux hommes ne purent guère parler longtemps car les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent soudainement, poussées par Saisei Tokugawa, rapidement suivie de Maugrey Fol Œil et d'une troupe d'aurors. Tous les protagonistes les observèrent, sous le choc.

Tous sauf Brandon Malakian qui, tout sourire, se dirigea vers son amie.

« Hé bien, bon travail ! »

« Merci… » Fit-elle, légèrement sceptique en lui jetant un léger coup d'œil.

« C'était sincère… »

« Merci du fond du cœur… » Termina-t-elle, mi-sarcastique, mi-amusée.

Ils se regardèrent un moment, Brandon souriant comme à son habitude, avant de se tourner vers la scène qui liait Dumbledore et Maugrey à une discussion très sérieuse.

« Alors, vous avez réussi ? » Demanda Brandon tout en observant l'auror et le directeur débattre sur la procédure à suivre.

« En quelque sorte » Répondit-elle simplement. « Cela ne les aura que très peu retardés »

« Aura ? » S'interrogea alors son ami avant de suivre le regard de la vampire qui observait la forêt à travers une fenêtre de la grande salle… Ou, plus précisément, un groupe d'oiseaux s'envoler, à quelques centaines de mètres seulement de la lisère.

« Ils arrivent » Dit-elle simplement.

Plusieurs personnes l'entendirent et la nouvelle parcourut bien vite la grande salle, arrivant même jusqu'aux oreilles de Dumbledore qui fit alors sortir tout le monde à l'entrée du château, prêts à combattre.

En première ligne, Saisei retrouva Brian. Le regardant, leurs yeux se croisèrent un instant et ce fut elle qui détourna le regard. Elle ne devait penser à rien d'autre qu'à la bataille ! C'est ainsi qu'armée de ses katars, Saisei vit la première vague de mangemorts débouler de la forêt interdite…

* * *

_Vous savez que les reviews ça encourage l'auteur à écrire ? Non mais sans dèc ! On se dit que comme notre histoire est appréciée on ne va pas la laisser tomber et écrire le plus vite possible la suite qui nous trotte dans la tête ! xD_


	12. Attaque, 1er édition, 3e partie

_Enfin le voilà ! Le tant attendu chapitre 11 ! La tant attendue fin de la bataille ! Si c'est pas merveilleux ça ! _

_ Je remercie chaleureusement tous ceux qui m'ont reviewez et me reviewrons ! Merci du fond du coeur et continuez s'il vous plait ! **Yeux d'anges**  
_

_Une attaque qui traîne en longueur…_

_

* * *

_

**_Au temps des maraudeurs, chroniques d'une vampire lors de la première guerre contre Voldemort._**

**Chapitre 11: Attaque, première édition, troisième partie**

Les sorts fusaient, les combattants tombaient, se relevaient, repartaient au combat pour… tomber à nouveau, quelques fois sans pouvoir se relever. C'était la guerre, perdre des êtres chers était commun mais toujours aussi douloureux. Pourtant, ils ne cessaient de se battre. Pourquoi ? Pour protéger ce qui leur restait, pour empêcher que d'autres meurent, même au prix de leur propre vie…

Car trop d'humains pleuraient ceux qu'ils avaient déjà perdus…

Ils voulaient protéger le monde dans lequel ils vivaient et où vivaient ceux qu'ils aimaient. C'est cet état d'esprit qu'ils avaient lorsque la bataille commençait. Ce ne serait pas la fin de la guerre, oh non, mais une victoire laissait déjà une bonne dose d'espoir refaire surface… et c'était ce dont avait besoin le monde sorcier en ce moment.

Saisei Tokugawa… Elle avait perdu tout espoir pour sa propre vie. Pour elle, elle devait uniquement 'survivre' en ce monde et faire ce qu'elle pouvait pour racheter ses erreurs… Et cela même si ce monde avait été cruel envers sa vie. Justement, elle devait se venger du monde et l'empêcher d'être aussi cruel avec d'autres personnes… Comme pour les parents de Potter, par exemple.

Elle ne se jugeait pas justicière mais plutôt… Non, elle donnait seulement son aide à celui qu'elle jugeait bon de la recevoir. Elle l'avait donnée à Dumbledore, à Harry Potter… Et maintenant à Poudlard, car c'était pour protéger ce château et ainsi préserver l'espoir de la communauté sorcière qu'elle tranchait… et faisait couler le sang des attaquants…

**Mode Bataille ON**

Ses katars étaient pleins de sang, d'un sang écarlate et encore chaud… Mais pourri jusque le plus petit globule rouge. Elle l'avait compris en goûtant son premier mangemort, à la même époque mais la première fois qu'elle l'avait vécue… Elle n'avait donc tranché le dernier que parce qu'elle en avait absolument besoin, le goût amer lui restant encore dans la gorge.

Ses lames, pourtant, continuaient à trancher. Telle une furie, elle parcourait souplement les rangs mangemorts en éliminant ces derniers, facilitant grandement la tâche des sorciers. Viendrait un moment où ses lames s'émousseraient… et à ce moment, elle verrait probablement apparaître d'autres combattants bien plus dangereux.

Elle exécuta une dernière torsion de reins afin d'assommer complètement l'un des derniers mangemorts en état de combattre, laissant les restant aux professeurs armés de leur baguette pour se tourner vers la forêt, jetant ses katars inutilisables à terre et faisant apparaître deux de ses dagues accrochées à sa ceinture et son sabre le plus court qu'elle dégaina rapidement, voyant déjà apparaître ses nouveaux combattants.

La vingtaine de vampire se sépara en deux, une bonne douzaine s'en allant du côté des professeurs et donc de Bryan, qui les attendait de pied ferme, bien armé lui aussi, tandis que ceux restants, parmi lesquels Saisei reconnu deux vieilles connaissances, se dirigeaient vers elle.

Sans technique spéciale, elle trancha les deux premiers imprudents d'un seul coup. Novices, pensa-t-elle, ils ne s'étaient dirigés vers elle que parce qu'elle était seule donc forcément qu'ils auraient moins de risques de perdre. La preuve était ici faite… Ils n'eurent même pas le temps de toucher le sol qu'ils partaient déjà en poussière.

Les suivants furent un peu plus intelligents. Ils s'arrêtèrent à bonne distance, laissant leur chef sortir des rangs et lui faire face, un sourire sadique aux lèvres…

. . . . . . . . . .

« BRYAN ! »

Le concerné releva la tête du mangemort qu'il venait d'achever pour chercher l'origine de cet appel. Non loin, Brandon finissait un petit groupe, se débrouillant vraiment très bien tout seul. Mais Bryan avait reconnu la voix de son frère et il le cherchait donc frénétiquement du regard… Pour le trouver aux prises avec… Un vampire, à une centaine de mètres de lui et séparés d'une dizaine de mangemorts.

Il jura, sortant son arme et visa tant bien que mal la tête du vampire qui s'apprêtait à mordre son jeune frère. Il tira mais la balle n'atteignit jamais sa cible…

Ce fut un mangemort qui s'étala au sol, lui laissant alors la libre vue de son frère égorgé tomber au sol, inanimé…

Sous le choc, le suédois ne vit pas le stupéfix foncer sur lui et le percuter de plein fouet, le plongeant dans l'inconscience.

« Orcar, Brujah très renommé désormais à la tête de son propre clan, vous me voyez ravie… »

« Et moi donc ! Je vais enfin pouvoir prendre ma revanche sur toi, Saisei ! »

« Votre revanche, c'est à Leinhart que vous devriez la réclamer ! »

Le silence. Saisei et Orcar se fixaient froidement, arme en main, attendant un moment d'inattention de la part de l'adversaire. Mais les mots de Saisei faisaient leur chemin dans le cerveau du vampire. Leinhart ?

« Tu as tué Ramon et Daeron ! »

Et paf, touché…

« Je suis innocente pour Ramon, tu devrais le savoir… »

« Au départ, tout cela vient de toi ! Sale Gangrel ! Tu as attiré Daeron dans tes bras et pour cela, cinq des nôtres sont morts ! »

Erf, coulé ?

Impassible, elle fixa le brujah, tentant de chasser ces mots de sa tête. Non, ce n'était pas de sa faute, depuis le temps qu'elle le savait… Mais elle n'avait aucune envie de débattre de l'amour en plein milieu d'une bataille, à un vampire bouché et assoiffé de vengeance, qui de toute façon – la preuve avait été faite la dernière fois – ne l'écouterait pas.

« Tu ne dis rien à cela, hein ? »

Pour toute réponse, elle engagea le combat sous six regards vampiriques espérant tous la victoire de leur maître.

De son côté, Harry ne chômait pas. Ils avaient déjà défaits nombre de mangemorts et les rangs ennemis s'amenuisaient rapidement, devenant presque ridiculement petits, les survivants s'enfuyant, emmenant les blessés avec eux.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il trébucha sur le corps de Bryan Thor que ce dernier fut réanimé à l'aide du contre sort. Fixé par Harry, qu'il ne connaissait que trop peu pour ne pas faire un bond de surprise, il se releva prestement, avant de courir vers la silhouette inanimée de son frère.

Harry le suivit, presque calmement, mais désolé pour le jeune homme. Il le regarda pleurer sur la dépouille du jeune serpentard égorgé et vidé de son sang avant que son regard ne dévie sur les professeurs terminant de renvoyer les quelques mangemorts et vampires restants.

Harry eut un faible sourire malgré la situation : ils avaient gagné cette bataille. C'est alors qu'il se mit à chercher Saisei des yeux…

« Nous continuerons ce combat plus tard » Grogna Orcar.

Les deux vampires s'étaient lancés dans une séries de coups complexes, rapides et souples, trop souples pour un simple humain. Mais les yeux du brujah avaient capté que leurs alliés s'enfuyaient et il ne comptait pas risquer la vie de ses hommes pour elle seule.

Ils la plantèrent donc la, disparaissant dans les arbres. Saisei n'eut guère envie de leur courir après, elle les regarda simplement partir avant de faire dos à la forêt pour se diriger vers Poudlard et les sorciers qui se réunissaient près des corps de leurs camarades.

« Ah vous êtes là » Entendit-elle alors qu'elle s'était approchée.

Elle se tourna vers l'homme qui avait parlé. Harry Potter… Enfin, Brandon Malakian. Elle était encore tendue de la bataille et se contenta de le regarder froidement, partant à la recherche de ses katars quand…

Le poing de Bryan s'abattit – encore – sur sa tempe.

La tête bourdonnante, elle tituba, entendant vaguement Harry hurler le nom du professeur de Duel. Au bout de dix secondes, elle reprit ses esprits et fixa l'homme avec étonnement. Elle ne put lire qu'une pure haine dans les yeux bleu glace.

« Maudite créature ! Que le monde serait merveilleux sans votre existence ! » Gueula-t-il en sortant son arme.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de tirer. Harry l'avait déjà stupéfixé.

Ceux qui avaient assisté à la scène semblaient figés. Saisei aussi était figée. Que s'était-il passé ? C'est alors que ses yeux tombèrent sur le corps du frère du chasseur non loin… Et les rouages de son cerveau se mirent en route…

Elle se releva et fit signe à Harry de rendre sa lucidité au chasseur… Mais pas sa mobilité. Ce que le jeune homme fit sans attendre, regardant la jeune femme se diriger vers le corps sans vie du jeune serpentard.

Plus loin, professeurs et élèves observaient la scène, muets. Les Maraudeurs étaient particulièrement attentifs aux moindres gestes de leur professeur de DCFM… Après qu'elle leur ai intentionnellement révélé son secret, ils la regardaient toujours d'une autre façon. Difficile en cet instant de ne pas se demander ce que la vampire s'apprêtait à faire en s'approchant du corps.

Bryan l'appela, enfin, hurla vaguement son nom mais elle n'y porta aucune intention. Elle s'accroupit auprès d'Azaël et posa une main dans sa nuque, redressant le jeune homme.

Il était déjà aussi froid que l'était un cadavre mais tous virent avec étonnement la vampire se mordre le poignet à sang.

Si l'entièreté de la foule avait compris que leur nouvelle professeur était vampire, bien entendu… Nous dirions que seulement 3 ou 4 n'auront toujours pas pigé mais leurs idées changeront bien vite… Deux minutes plus tard en fait.

Car Saisei fera couler son sang dans la bouche d'Azaël Thor, scellant ainsi ce que l'on appelle le « Baiser du Vampire » et condamnant la victime à la non-vie éternelle. Elle entendit vaguement Bryan hurler un NON sonore mais elle était toute concentrée sur sa tâche. Il était d'autant plus difficile d'infanter un corps mort, cela relevait presque de la nécromancie.

Bientôt, elle s'arrêta. Azaël n'ouvrait pas encore les yeux. Elle les posa sur son aîné et vit sans surprise qu'il la fixait avec tant de haine que ça en devenait palpable. Tous les autres fixaient la jeune femme sans expression maîtresse : fureur, indignation, terreur, pitié, incompréhension, simple étonnement…

Elle s'en détourna en sentant le jeune homme revenir à lui dans ses bras.

Il ouvrit les yeux… Des yeux aussi rouges que le sang…

* * *

_C'était un petit rappel pour ceux qui ne connaissaient pas encore mon sadisme légendaire !_

_Au fait, je ne mettrai pas le point de vue des maraudeurs par rapport à cette bataille... Ce n'est pas une histoire basée sur la vie des maraudeurs à Poudlard s'il me faut vous le rapeller..._


End file.
